Um amor para viver
by Aymee-chan
Summary: Um amor guardado no coração que precisa ser vivido.
1. Chapter 1 O dia da partida

**Capitulo I – O dia da partida**

"_Sei que tento me vencer e acabar com mudez, quando chego perto tudo esqueço e não tenho vez. Me consolo, foi errado o momento talvez, mas na verdade nada esconde essa minha timidez_" Biquíni Cavadão - Timidez

* * *

A história se inicia no último episódio do Naruto Clássico, na cena em que Hinata e Neji estão na casa principal do clã treinando.

- Hinata-sama, hoje paramos por aqui.

- Neji-nii-san...

- Ele estará partindo em breve. Você vai se atrasar para vê-lo.

Hinata não pode conter o sorriso de satisfação. Embora estivesse tentando esconder, não estava mais agüentando ficar ali. Ela havia decidido que iria, de alguma forma, despedir-se de Naruto, já que a notícia da partida dele para treinar com Jiraya havia se espalhado por toda a vila. Assim, estava sendo muito difícil se concentrar naquela manhã.

- Obrigada, Neji-nii-san. – sorriu, saindo em seguida.

Para Neji, nada era melhor que o sorriso de Hinata. Desde que havia descoberto a verdade sobre a morte de seu pai, sua posição como membro da Bunke havia se tornado menos submissa. Ele jurou proteger a família principal e faria isso quantas vezes fosse preciso, não tanto obrigação, mas porque era uma promessa feita a seu pai. Além disso, não era submisso ou humilhante proteger Hinata. Toda a raiva que sentia por ela, quando não conhecia a verdade e quando tiveram que lutar durante o Chunnin Shiken, tinha se tornando aos poucos em admiração.

Desde que seu tio Hiashi o tinha designado para ajudar no treinamento ninja da prima, manhãs como aquelas haviam se tornado comuns. Todo dia, antes das missões, os dois treinavam. A princípio, os treinos não eram tão cedo e Hiashi assistia a todos para acompanhar o desenvolvimento de luta da filha. Em um desses treinos, Hinata ficou bastante ferida, a ponto de Hanabi querer interferir:

- Hanabi! Volte aqui.

- Mas papai! A nee-chan precisa de ajuda!!

- Se ela não consegue sair dessa luta sozinha, então ela não serve para este clã.

Hinata não conseguia nem se mexer e Neji estava preocupado se não teria exagerado. Mas cada vez ia ficando com raiva do tio. Odiava o modo com que ele tratava a própria filha. Diante da demora de Hinata em reagir, Hiashi se levantou furioso e, sem dizer nada, mas com um olhar mais fatal que o próprio Byakugan, foi embora. Ele não voltou pra assitir nenhum treino. Hinata conhecia aquele olhar. Era um olhar de desprezo. A dor dos ferimentos de seu corpo era muito menor que a dor que aquele olhar causava. Ela não era digna de ser uma Hyuuga.

Depois daquele dia, a pedido da própria Hinata, os treinos passaram a ser cada vez mais cedo, e às vezes, quando não tinham missões, várias vezes ao dia. A determinação dela fez com que Neji a admirasse. Logo ele que achava que fracassados nunca mudavam, que acreditava que uma pessoa nascia predestinada a algo, e que não importava o quanto ela lutasse, seu destino estava traçado. Mas Hinata estava determinada a mudar, a crescer, a reagir. E ele comprovava isso em todas as vezes que treinavam.

Porém aquela era uma manhã diferente. Ela sorria e estava indo se despedir de Naruto. Como ela iria fazer isso, ele não sabia. Na verdade, não sabia se queria saber disso. Algo o perturbava. Já havia percebido que sempre que alguém falava sobre o Naruto perto dela ou se ele aparecia na sua frente, ela ficava vermelha, desmaiava. Neji não sabia porque não gostava disso. "_Hinata-sama não pode gostar do Naruto. Hiashi-sama jamais permitiria isso_". Mas, embora não conseguisse admitir, a sua preocupação não era com a permissão de Hiashi. Era com o fato de Hinata gostar do Naruto. "_Aquele idiota!_" Estava acontecendo algo que Neji não admitia. Ou melhor, não poderia admitir. Quantas vezes já tinha se pegado pensando em Hinata? Quantas vezes ficava olhando pra prima, durante o jantar? Quantas vezes imaginava como seria se... Não. Isso era um erro. Ele tentava reprimir esse sentimento, dizendo a si mesmo que era um engano, que Hinata era como uma irmã, uma amiga, a pessoa que ele deverá proteger, e que era um absurdo.

Mas por que disse para ela ir vê-lo então? Hinata não estava prestando atenção, estava impaciente, distante. Era melhor que fosse procurá-lo ou Neji ia acabar se sentindo mal por vê-la daquele jeito. Naruto também era seu amigo, mas não queria ir despedir-se dele. Naquele momento ele era seu rival.

Neji viu Hinata sair e não pode deixar de pensar: "_São três anos... três anos longe dela._" Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. "_São três anos longe dele.._."

E assim, Hinata partiu pra se despedir de Naruto. Mas não conseguiu se aproximar dele. Como sempre sua timidez atrapalhou e ela ficou apenas atrás de uma parede observando de longe o seu amado ir embora. O que ela poderia fazer? Só de olha´-lo as pernas tremiam, o chão sumia, o coração começava a bater, faltava o ar, enfim, ela não conseguia fazer nada. Parecia uma idiota.

Hinata (pensando): _Idiota, vai lá. Deseja boa sorte... diz que vai estar torcendo por ele...que você gosta dele, e que vai esperá-lo! Não.. você não vai fazer isso. Porque não? Vamos, Hinata, ele não vai morder você! Eu vou! Não, não vou. Se chegar mais perto vou ficar com mais cara de idiota do que já estou._

- Vamos logo ou eu vou te deixar pra trás, Naruto. - disse Jiraya.

- Eiii!! E-E-Espera aí!! - disse Naruto, correndo atrás dele.

Naruto estava indo embora, treinar para virar um grande ninja. E nem sabia que grandes olhos brancos o espiavam e torciam por ele.

- Vou trabalhar duro para que eu possa acompanhar o Naruto-kun! E quando ele voltar, vai se orgulhar de mim.

E foi com esse pensamento que Hinata o viu partir.

--

_**N/A: E então?? O que acontecerá na vila durante esses três anos? O próximo capítulo contará alguns momentos que aconteceram nos três anos em Konoha.**_


	2. Chapter 2 A vida em três anos

**Capítulo II – A vida em três anos**

"Se o mundo combinar felicidade e tristeza dentro do mesmo time, lugar que não se vá é o que há pra duvidar. Se é só isso que existe vai confirmar o olho que olhou ou esperar o sonho que ninguém sonhou onde você quer chegar"

Nando Reis – Dentro do mesmo time

* * *

Durante os três anos que Naruto esteve em treinamento com Jiraya, os ninjas de Konoha permaneceram muito ocupados.

Tsunade com seus papéis e trabalhos burocráticos que odiava no trabalho de hokage. "Se Naruto soubesse o quanto isso é estressante..." Shizune sempre correndo atrás dela para que ela não fugisse das obrigações! Mesmo assim, ela dividia as obrigações de hokage com o treinamento de Sakura, que agora também fazia estágio no Hospital de Konoha.

Shikamaru agora como chunnin ajudava nos trabalhos na Academia. Ele continuava achando tudo muito problemático.

Chouji continuava comendo muito e Ino implicando com ele e com Sakura.

Sakura treinava todo dia. Ela agora estava sozinha. Seu time tinha acabado e estava incompleto desde que Sasuke foi atrás de Orochimaru.

Sasuke... onde ele estaria? O que estava fazendo? Pensava quase todos os dias em Sasuke, sentia muito sua falta. Seu maior sonho era que um dia ele retornasse a Konoha e que ele finalmente percebesse que ela o amava e que ficassem juntos.

- Sasuke...

- Sakura! (dando um murro em Sakura que a faz cair no chão) Desse jeito não dá! Quer ou não quer aprender esse jutsu? Se continuar assim, quando Naruto voltar você ainda estará fraca!

- Hai, Tsunade-sama.- diz a garota, levantando.

Por um momento, Sakura esquecera do amigo, o que era difícil porque a Hokage não escondia de ninguém que sentia saudades dele e sempre ficava falando "quando Naruto voltar..." . Naruto era seu melhor amigo e, sem dúvida, aquele que mais incentivava seu treinamento. Ela queria se tornar tão forte quanto ele e juntos iriam atrás de Sasuke.

Sem dúvida, quando ele voltasse iriam trazer Sasuke de volta.

x

Eles acabavam de chegar de mais uma missão.

- Então, Neji-kun. O que faremos agora?

- Você eu não sei, mas eu vou pra casa.

- Tá certo, gênio. Mas também não precisa ser tão grosso assim.

- Por sua causa, demoramos mais tempo nessa missão. E isso é completamente inaceitável.

- Ah, Neji, pega leve com a Tenten. Ela se esforçou muito hoje. Ela se esforça sempre.

- Liga não, Lee. O gênio aqui é um insensível que só sabe reclamar quando as coisas não saem do jeito que ele planeja. Quem você acha que ele procura depois?, pensou.

Realmente, Neji sempre procurava Tenten depois de tudo. O ninja gênio sempre culpava Lee por ter comportamentos idiotas e Tenten sempre atrapalhava tudo. Aliás, ela nunca seguia o que ele recomendava, apesar de mostrar que concordava com ele. E de quebra, ainda levava o Lee junto. Não podia ignorar, mas mesmo com toda genialidade dele, ela sempre o irritava. E o pior, ela sempre tinha razão. Por isso, sempre ia procurá-la no final, seja para, do jeito dele, se desculpar, ou afirmar ainda mais um poder que não possuia com ela.

- Tenten...

- O que é?

- Sobre a missão. Você estragou tudo, mas deu certo.

- Por que é tão difícil pra você isso? Se você costumasse me ouvir, as missões seriam bem menos complicadas.

Neji (mudando de assunto): Espero você mais tarde.

Tenten odiava isso. E amava isso também.

Grosso, arrogante, metido! Qual é, hein? Quem ele pensa que é pra me tratar desse jeito? Ele era tudo o que ela queria. Mas ele nem se dava conta disso. Tudo o que faziam eram treinar juntos depois das missões. Ele sempre conseguia se superar.

E foi em um desses treinamentos que uma coisa aconteceu.

Ele estava, como sempre, frio, distante e lutando muito bem.

Ela tirava mais e mais armas dos pergaminhos para que ele melhorasse sua defesa. Tenten se escondia atrás de uma árvore. Estava cansada, com fome e com cólicas (sim, ela é mulher né?)

Neji desativou o byakugan.

- Você não consegue. É uma tola.

- Cala essa boca. Você é que só sabe reclamar, Hyuuga. – dando uma pausa, - podemos parar por aqui, ó grande ser superior?

- Por que fala assim comigo?

- Não é você que sempre consegue tudo?

Tenten estava com raiva porque Gai-sensei havia humilhado ela e Lee depois que mais uma vez Neji tinha "salvado a missão". Praticamente, ela e Lee não estavam servindo para nada. Lee encarou isso como uma forma de treinar ainda mais para superar o gênio e se tornar tão bom quanto Gai-sensei. Mas ela, naquele dia, estava cansada de tudo isso. Não teria se importado com o que o sensei falou se a atitude de Neji fosse diferente. Depois de todos aqueles anos na equipe, ele ainda continuava se sentindo a última coca-cola do deserto. E tudo aquilo a irritava.

- Você tem razão. Vamos parar por aqui. – seria inútil discutir com ela daquele jeito.

- Eu sempre tenho razão.

Ele havia percebido seu desespero. Era melhor mesmo parar. Ia saindo quando a kunoichi o chamou:

- Neji...

Parou e, ainda de costas, olhou para ela.

- Por que você sempre me chama pra treinar com você?

Neji, após um breve silêncio, virou-se e caminhando em direção a ela, chegando perto o suficiente para olha´-la diretamente nos olhos, disse: - Por que você é a melhor ninja que eu conheço.

Então ele reconhecia isso nela? Tenten ficou um pouco vermelha, ainda mais por que ele nunca tinha feito isso. Chegar assim tão perto e dizer isso...

Desde aquele dia, o relacionamento deles melhorou. Até Gai-sensei percebeu quando Tenten concordou plenamente com a ideia de Neji numa missão e agiu conforme o combinado. Vieram dias perfeitos em equipe. E dias perfeitos de treinamento com Neji. Mesmo com algumas briguinhas de poder, mas nada demais.

Aquele mais tarde de Neji, era para treinar. Treinavam sempre no mesmo local, somente os dois. E ficavam horas. E nessas horas, Tenten imaginava como seria se ela fosse muito mais que uma amiga para ele. Gostava de estar ao seu lado, de sentir-se útil para ele. De certa forma, sentia-se orgulhosa por saber que o grande gênio sempre precisava dela. Mas aquilo já não era o suficiente.

Neji já havia percebido isso, mas não manifestava nenhuma reação. Não que Tenten não lhe chamasse atenção. Aliás ela era muito bonita. Mas era estranho pensar em Tenten de outra forma que não fosse companheira de equipe. No entanto, de alguma forma, deixava alimentar esse sentimento, e gostava de estar perto dela.

- Já está quase na hora do almoço. E hoje eu trouxe uma coisa que você vai gostar!

A ninja pegou o almoço e ofereceu a Neji, que também estava com fome. Após o almoço, eles ficaram descansando um pouco. Neji recostou a cabeça em uma árvore e ficou olhando o céu. Tenten achava aquela cena a mais linda do mundo, mas fingia estar cansada e deitou-se um pouco distante.

Nessas horas cotumavam falar bobagens, tipo rir das confusões do Lee, sobre algum acontecimento comum na vila, sobre o tempo, enfim assuntos básicos. Era ela quem sempre falava mais. Mas ela não queria falar sobre isso. Precisava urgentemente fazer alguma coisa. E estava decidida.

Tenten se levantou e caminhou em direção a Neji. Ele estava com os olhos fechados e ela não sabia se estava dormindo ou não, mas isso não importava. Chegou bem próximo a ele, abaixou-se e ficou olhando. Neji abriu os olhos.

- O que você...

Tenten não deixou com que ele terminasse. Seu lábios tocaram delicadamente os lábios dele. Não sabia se o que estava fazendo iria terminar o que nem havia começado, mas precisava fazer aquilo ou enlouqueceria. E para sua surpresa, ele retribuiu o beijo.

Naquele momento começava uma história complicada, digo, problemática.

x

E por falar em problemático...

Para Shikamaru ter que ajudar na academia e acompanhar os exames era um saco. Principalmente os exames. Era tão chato ter que ficar de guia para a Temari.

- Por que eu sempre tenho que acompanhar você? Você nem precisa de guia...não é a primeira vez que você vem à Vila!

- Pergunte à sua hokage então, preguiçoso. Além do mais, não sou uma companhia tão desagradável assim, sou? – disse com um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

Shikamaru suspira.

Mulheres são tão problemáticas... mas até que eu gosto dessa aqui...

x

Enquanto isso, num lugar mais distante, três ninjas treinavam. O primeiro deles, de capuz e óculos escuros, fazia alguns insetos saírem do seu corpo. O segundo, de cabelos negros espetados, junto com um cão branco enorme, pulava entre as árvores. A terceira, uma menina de cabelos negros e olhos brancos, concentrava a visão em um ponto da floresta.

- Não sei porque a Kurenai-sensei nos mandou vir pra cá treinarmos.

- Kurenai-sensei sabe o que faz. Se ela nos disse que devemos ficar aqui hoje, devemos ficar aqui.

- Mas já chega né? É quase meio dia!!

- E você, Hinata-chan, o que acha?

Hinata estava muito concentrada.

- Hinata-chan?

- Heyy, Hinata?

- Hum, .. ah, Kiba-kun, desculpe-me, eu estava...

- Sei o que você estava pensando. – disse, com um sorrisinho. – Eu sei...

- Eu estava.. pensan.. quer dizer, treinando...

- De qualquer forma, é melhor mesmo pararmos por aqui. Vamos almoçar e voltamos depois. – disse Shino

- Você quem manda. – concordou o Inuzuka.

Ele sempre manda mesmo... – pensava. Depois dirigindo-se a Hinata, que pegava sua mochila em uma pedra, disse:

- Então, Hina-chan, você não quer chegar mais cedo? É que eu estou precisando que você me ajude em uns jutsus que eu estou desenvolvendo com o Akamaru e o Shino é meio carrasco comigo, daí eu pensei que você pudesse me ajudar...

- Sinto muito, Kiba-kun, mas não posso. Tenho que ir num lugar antes...

- Tudo bem, mais tarde a gente se vê.

Hinata está estranha hoje...

--

**N/A: Esse capítulo foi uma porcaria. O título ficou meio .. hã.. nada a ver. Onde será que Hinata tem que ir? E o que acontecerá com Tenten e Neji?**


	3. Chapter 3 O Jardim

**Capítulo III – O Jardim**

"_Flores caem sobre a multidão, ninguém vai dizer que não dava pra sentir num lugar longe daqui no Jardim de Cores perto do Sol". LS Jack – Jardim de cores_

* * *

Gostava de ficar ali. Era um lugar tranqüilo e trazia boas recordações. Quando era pequena pequena, sua mãe e ela iam muito naquele lugar. Costuma dizer que aquele era seu escondeirijo secreto. Depois que sua mãe morreu, passou alguns anos sem ir ali. Mas ainda adorava aquele lugar. No fundo da casa principal dos Hyuuga, atrás de um muro, havia uma passagem em um terreno que levava à floresta. Era usada antigamente como rota de fuga, quando nas grandes guerras, e era cheia de pedras, galhos de árvores quebrados e, como era fechada (a não ser por uma rachadura no teto que deixava a luz entrar timidamente), o ar era pesado. Mas, ao atravessar a passagem, chegava-se a uma pequena clareira onde tinha um jardim. Ali era seu escondeirijo. O cheiro era de flores da primavera, o calor era bom... Não era um jardim grande, mas no meio havia uma fonte em que ela brincava de ser a fonte dos desejos. E tinha um balanço. Aquele lugar tinha o cheiro de sua mãe. Hoje fazia 9 anos que havia morrido e mesmo que já tivesse passado em seu túmulo, aquele lugar se parecia muito mais com ela. Não sabia porque mas há alguns dias sentia a necessidade de estar ali, como que para conversar com ela. Tinha um poema que ela recitava todas as vezes que estavam lá. Já fazia anos, mas ela ainda lembrava cada estrofe. Era assim:

_Não sei, ama, onde era._

_Nunca o saberei..._

_Sei que era Primavera_

_E o jardim do rei..._

_(Filha, quem o soubera!...)_

_Que azul tão azul tinha_

_Ali o azul do céu!_

_Se eu não era a rainha,_

_Porque era tudo meu?_

_(Filha, quem o adivinha?)_

_E o jardim tinha flores_

_De que não me sei lembrar..._

_Flores de tantas cores..._

_Penso e fico a chorar..._

_(Filha, os sonhos são dores...)_

_Qualquer dia viria_

_Qualquer coisa fazer_

_Toda aquela alegria_

_Mais alegria nascer_

_(Filha, o resto é morrer...)_

_Conta-me contos, ama..._

_Todos os contos são_

_Esse dia, e jardim e a dama_

_Que eu fui nessa solidão..._

Hinata levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos. A lembrança da mãe estava tão forte naquele dia. Ninguém sabia daquele lugar, exceto seu pai, mas este havia tantos anos que não ai lá, nem mesmo quando a mãe era viva, que ela tinha plena certeza que naquele lugar ninguém iria achá-la.

E por que aquele dia era diferente? Não era apenas os 9 anos da morte de sua mãe, mas por que Naruto tinha saído da vila na data do aniversário da morte dela. Era incrível essa coincidência. O que ele estaria fazendo agora? Certamente, seu treinamento com Jiraya já devia estar acabando e ele já ia voltar e muito mais forte.

Mas e ela? Como ela estava nesse tempo? O que ela tinha feito? Tinha treinado muito com Neji mas ainda se sentia a mesma idiota de sempre. Nem sabia se estava mais forte. O primo já tinha dito que ela havia melhorado muito suas técnicas mas ela ainda não achava isso. E os treinos com ele eram muito mais escassos, agora que ele era jounin.

Tudo era tão mais complicado agora. Ela não era mais uma garotinha de 12 anos e, no entanto, sempre agia como uma. Principalmente, quando se tratava de Naruto Uzumaki.

_Sua tola! Ele nunca prestou atenção em você. O que te faz pensar que depois de todo esse tempo ele vai te reconhecer agora?_

É verdade. Devia parar de ter esses pensamentos infantis. Afinal, ela não era mais uma garotinha. E daqui a alguns anos seria líder do clã. Só de ter esse pensamento Hinata sentia-se mal. Ainda faltavam três anos para que isso acontecesse, quando completasse 18 anos, mas não sabia se iria se tornar forte o suficiente para ocupar esse posto. E seu pai era muito exigente quanto a isso.

Seu pai. Quando era criança, antes da mãe morrer, ele não era assim. Nunca fora um homem de grandes demonstrações de carinho, mas não era tão frio como é agora.

_Não me lembro de ter visto ele sorrir..._

O pai não sorria. Nem com Hanabi, que era inegável ser sua preferida. Talvez se Hanabi tivesse nascido primeiro, as coisas seriam diferentes. Hinata sabia que a irmã possuía muito mais habilidades de luta que ela e que, se fosse Hanabi, o pai não seria tão exigente.

Mas era ela que iria assumir o posto de líder do clã futuramente.

Futuramente...

Agora, era melhor mesmo se esforçar pra ficar forte.

x

- Yo Hinata, você demorou!

- Gomenasai, Kiba-kun, mas acabei me atrasando.

- Tudo bem! Mas é melhor ir se preparando. (fazendo pose de luta) Eu não quero ter que machucar você, hein?!

Hinata sorriu. Kiba e Shino eram grandes amigos. Kiba era todo esbaforido, falava demais e sempre se metia em confusão. Nisso lembrava um pouco o Naruto. Shino era mais tranqüilo. Quase nem falava. Na opinião do Kiba, um anti-social. Mas Hinata adorava estar com eles. O pai achava um desperdício ficar treinando com ninjas tão estranhos como eles.

- Uma perda de tempo. Você deveria treinar com Neji que é um dos melhores do clã. (Talvez ele quisesse dizer o melhor do clã, mas o orgulho não permitiria isso).

- Não posso abandonar as missões e eles são meus amigos...

- Você não vai precisar disso quando for a líder do clã.

Na verdade, desde que Hiashi tinha desistido de acompanhar o treinamento da filha, estava convencido de que ela nunca iria se tornar uma grande ninja. Estava decido em tornar a filha uma grande líder, uma administradora dos interesses do clã. O treinamento com Neji, nesse caso, serviria para ela aprender com o gênio a lidar com algumas situações em que ela poderia se deparar sendo líder do clã.

Líder do clã. Hinata odiava tudo isso. Às vezes sentia-se mais inferior que os membros da família secundária, pior do que eles eram tratados. À exceção de Neji, os membros da Bunke eram considerados como sendo apenas meros serviçais, que estavam ali apenas para cumprir ordens e servir os da Souke. Podia imaginar como eles se sentiam e entendia toda a raiva do primo.

_Será que ele ainda tem raiva de mim? _– pensou

Não sabia o que o primo pensava. Depois do exame chuunin, ele tratava-a bem e agora até conversavam um pouco mais. Mas ele era muito estranho, nunca a olhava nos olhos.

Isso a fez lembrar de uma situação ainda mais estranha que acontecera a alguns dias atrás.

Tinha voltado de uma missão com seu time em um país distante, de uma viagem de mais de três dias, era quase noite já, estava muito cansada. Tudo o que queria era um banho. Mas apesar do cansaço, sabia que aquela noite ainda ia durar muito. Seu pai tinha convidado alguns membros do clã para ir à sua casa, discutir assuntos básicos referentes ao clã, óbvio. _Hinata, já chegou da missão? Sente-se aqui. Escute essa conversa. –_ disse ele. Ela não queria saber nada da conversa, queria tomar banho e dormir! Mas as obrigações do clã primeiro!! Sentou-se, quase dormindo. Não falava uma palavra, sua presença nem era notada, mas tinha que estar ali, por que seu pai ia reclamar se ela não ficasse. Estava tão cansada que nem percebera o primo sentado à sua frente. E dessa vez estava olhando pra ela. "_Está cansada?" - _movimentou os lábios. "_Ele ta falando comigo?"- _pensou.Fez que sim com a cabeça. Mas nada podiam fazer. Quando, finalmente, a conversa toda terminou era quase 22h.

- Oyasumi nasai, papai... – disse quase sem voz de tanto sono.

- Oyasumi nasai, Hiashi-sama.

Hiashi (para os dois): - Oyasumi nasai.

Hinata subia as escadas devagar, com as pernas pesadas, como se tivesse 20 sacos de areia amarrados nos pés. _(N/A: eu sou hiperbólica_) Abriu a porta do quarto, tirou a roupa e entrou no chuveiro. Quando saiu, o sono tinha passado um pouco e agora era a fome que vencia o cansaço.

Quando chegou à cozinha, encontrou Neji.

- Ahh, desculpe-me não sabia que estava aqui.

- Já jantou, Hinata-sama?

- Hã? Ah, não... não

- Vou preparar uma coisa pra você.

- Não, Neji-nii-san, não precisa... eu mesma faço.

- Sente-se. – disse, parecendo não ouvir o que ela tinha dito. – Você está cansada.

_Desde quando ele se preocupa com meu cansaço?_ Mas ele estava lá preparando uma coisa para ela comer. _Talvez, Neji-nii-san só se sinta sozinho aqui._ E talvez, podiam ser amigos.

--

_**N/A: O poema é de Fernando Pessoa (não me perguntem o título, é alguma coisa do jardim do rei). Oyasumi nasai que dizer Boa Noite (despedida). No próximo capítulo, uma relação diferente. E minha total empolgação para as crianças cresçam... hehe. Vamos ter que esperar.**_

Sophia.DiLUA -- Eu não quero q vc morra não!! Quero que continue lendo a fic! hehehe


	4. Chapter 4 Sem compromisso

**Capítulo IV – Sem compromisso**

"_Quantos beijos de amor você pode sonhar e mil histórias onde eu não posso entrar_" Kid Abelha - Deixa eu ser seu espião

* * *

Eles agora viviam uma relação diferente. Neji não sabia por que havia se deixado levar por aquele momento, mas havia gostado.

_Desculpe-me, eu não devia..._ – foi o que ela disse.

Mas dessa vez foi ele quem não deixou que ela terminasse. Suas mãos seguraram sua nuca e a beijou ainda mais.

Havia duas mulheres em sua vida que lhe chamavam atenção. Tenten e Hinata. A primeira era sua amiga colorida. Compartilhavam bons momentos juntos, e ele gostava de estar perto dela. Até acontecer o incidente do beijo. Naquele dia, ele não sabia o que fazer. Simplesmente deixou-se beijar. Mas seus instintos foram mais fortes. Ela estava ali perto dele, sua respiração estava rápida enquanto seus olhos a encaravam diretamente.

_Desculpe-me, eu não devia..._

Ele estava completamente hipnotizado olhando os lábios dela. Então ele a beijou.

Tenten não esperava isso dele. Havia beijado sem pensar, mas nunca pensou qual seria a reação dele. _Neji está me beijando_... Tenten se rendeu, lançou seus braços em direção ao pescoço do Hyuuga, querendo poder provar mais intensamente daqueles lábios tão desejados por ela.

E depois daquele beijo, outros vieram. Mas os próximos seriam em circunstâncias bem diferentes.

Haviam firmado um contrato. _Nada de compromisso_, - ele disse. Sua primeira reação foi querer saber o porquê, mas isso não seria sábio de sua parte. Em se tratando de Neji Hyuuga, tudo era mistério. E ela não perguntou os motivos, apenas queria estar com ele. E sabia que seria muito mais fácil conquista-lo desse jeito.

Num primeiro momento, Neji achou que estivesse fazendo uma grande besteira. Não gostava de Tenten. Não do jeito que ela queria, mas sentia-se sim atraído por ela. Ela era diferente da prima. Tenten era decidida, nunca se dava por vencida, era forte, como ele mesmo havia dito. E era muito linda. Hinata era delicada, meiga, insegura, uma mulher que precisava de alguém para protegê-la. E ele era essa pessoa. Mas era homem e era inegável que sentia uma atração pela companheira de equipe muito mais carnal que a prima, mesmo esta também habitando os pensamentos masculinos dele.

Então, agora ele e Tenten estavam tendo um caso. E por que não?

Na frente dos outros, assumiriam a mesma postura de companheiros do time de sempre. Mas quando estavam sozinhos, a coisa era diferente.

Entre kunais e shurikens, entre os olhos brancos mais lindos, a kunoichi se perdia.

- Vamos lá, grande gênio!

- Não me chame assim.

- Chamo do jeito que quiser. – sorriu.

Neji a agarrou pela cintura, contra uma árvore, aproximou seus lábios dela, mas não a beijou. A ninja estremeceu.

- Já disse pra não me chamar assim... – e a beijou intensamente. E beijava também com as mãos porque elas procuravam o corpo dela. Era incrível como ele tinha esse poder sobre ela, em como ela se deixava levar por seus beijos, seus toques, seu corpo. Não, eles ainda não tinham feito nada além de amassos, mas do jeito que a coisa ia... sentiu um arrepio quando ele tocou um dos seus seios.

- Não... Neji...

Era inútil. Ele continuava. E ela tentava resistir, mas não queria resistir. Seu corpo desejava o dele, e isso importava mais do que qualquer coisa. Neji agora beijava intensamente seu pescoço e descia mais, suas mãos procuravam abrir a blusa dela e ela deixava-se levar.

_Não posso fazer isso... eu... não..._

- Não...Neji!! Me solta!!

Empurrou o ninja com todas as forças que conseguiu arranjar e ficou parada olhando para o chão, ofegante.

Neji observou bem a garota na sua frente. _ Mas o que deu nela agora?_ Ficava provocando e queria parar!

(_N/A: er... eu já fiz tanto isso D_)

- O que foi? – sério

- Eu... eu não posso fazer.. isso... agora.

- Por que? – ele queria. – Quem começou com tudo foi você, não se esqueça disso.

Ele era realmente um grosso. Agora a culpa era dela! Tudo bem que ela tinha começado mas nem tinha idéia do que aconteceria, e agora ele tava lá, lindo, e estava quase acontecendo!

- Tudo bem seu idiota! Eu comecei sim! – raiva dele – mas... – abaixando o tom – eu não sei se eu estou preparada para isso...

- Você que sabe. _Isso é questão de tempo mesmo._

Mas é claro que era questão de tempo. Mulher apaixonada é mesmo uma idiota, faz tudo o que o cara quiser. E Neji sabia que não demoraria muito e ele teria Tenten. Enquanto ela se importava com romance, ele queria mesmo era sexo. _Não deveria pensar assim, Neji. ­_– às vezes ele ficava pensando. _Tenten não merece isso. É uma pessoa legal. Mas... você nunca mentiu para ela. Sempre deixou claro que não sentia nada e que não teria nada. Isso não aconteceria se fosse Hinata. Ela jamais aceitaria esse tipo de comportamento._

E não aconteceria mesmo.

--

_**N/A: Capítulo baseado na fic da Ikaira – História complicada a nossa. Curtinho né? É que ando meio sem paciência pra escrever... Mas vamos ao próximo capítulo. Uma pessoa que retorna... (vcs já devem sabem quem é, né?) E agora entramos realmente no Shippuden.**_

FranHyuuga-- Obrigada pelo review! Continue acompanhando a fic... bjoss!!


	5. Chapter 5 Uma grande festa parte I

**Capítulo V – Uma grande festa (parte I)**

"_Eu perguntava: Do you wanna dance? E te abraçava, Do you wanna dance? Lembrar você, um sonho a mais não faz mal_" Roupa nova – Whisky a Go-Go

- Uma grande festa! – em tom de empolgação.

- Uma grande festa?! – não acreditando no que ouviu.

- Sim, uma grande festa. – como quem não gosta de ser contrariada.

- Mas, Tsunade-sama, não acha que isso é... meio... exagerado?

- O que eu acho é que você não precisa me dizer o que eu acho. – disse cortante – Além do mais, o que há de errado numa festa? – voltando à empolgação.

- Se houvesse um motivo especial... mas isso?!

- Eu quero que ele se sinta muito feliz ao retornar pra vila. Recebi uma carta de Jiraya dizendo que em três semanas eles estão chegando. Isso é tempo suficiente para os preparativos. Vamos inventar alguma desculpa para o pessoal da vila, alguma data especial, dizer que estamos comemorando a... hum... sei lá... o Dia da Prosperidade de Konoha! O que você acha?

- Acho exagero.

- O que há hein, Shizune? É só uma festa em comemoração a tranqüilidade que reina sobre a vila...

x

Todos na vila acharam estranho o pronunciamento da Hokage. Alguns até comentaram dizendo que dessa vez ela havia ficado doida. Fazer uma festa, assim sem mais nem menos, apenas para comemorar o fato da vila estar em perfeita tranqüilidade. Nenhum acontecimento, nada de mais. Era de se estranhar. Mas a Hokage queria comemorar.

- Povo de Konoha, daqui a três semanas, faremos uma grande festa para comemorar a paz e tranqüilidade que reina em nossa vila! – em tom de discurso. – Gostaria que todos os clãs se reunissem para realizar esse grande evento. Chamaremos os nossos aliados para comemorar conosco e para que todos saibam o quanto é maravilhosa a nossa vila!! Vamos comemorar o nosso trabalho, pois cada um é responsável pelo crescimento admirável de Konoha!

_N/A: blá, blá, blá..._

A hokage estava realmente empolgada.

Em meio à multidão de pessoas boquiabertas, mas já achando muito boa a idéia da festa, (_N/A: afinal o povo gosta mesmo é de pão e circo_), um grupo de ninjas conversava:

- Mas essa agora!

- Ah, Shika! Eu acho que vai ser legal... a vila está muito bonita. Nós estamos tão acostumados a enfrentar guerras que esquecemos de comemorar quando tudo está indo bem. – falou uma garota de cabelos loiros.

- Sem falar que numa festa sempre há muita comida!! – Os olhos do gordinho brilharam só de pensar nas guloseimas.

- Mas você só pensa em comer, é?! – indagou Ino.

Chouji nem respondeu porque continuava concentrado em pensar nas guloseimas.

- E você, o que acha? – virando-se pra garota de cabelos rosa ao seu lado.

- Acho ótimo! Você tem razão. Temos que comemorar quando está tudo bem! – _E porque eu vou ter umas férias da Tsunade-sama! – _mas esse pensamento não durou muito. – Ahhh, droga!

- O que foi?

- Eu tô de plantão no hospital!

- Mas não há quase ninguém no hospital...e os pacientes que estão lá estão estáveis. Não é possível que alguém vai querer ter algum troço no dia da festa, né? Dá uma fugidinha! Hihi

E foi dado início aos preparativos da festa.

x

Eles chegaram no início da manhã. Cumprimentaram os guardas na porta e perceberam uma vila toda arrumada como num festival.

_Isso é coisa da Tsunade_ – pensou Jiraya.

Haviam poucas pessoas na rua, o comércio ainda estava abrindo. Enquanto passavam pelas ruas semi-desertas, uma sensação de nostalgia tomava conta dos dois, principalmente do mais novo.

Nunca havia saído daquela vila. Crescera sem pais, sozinho, maltratado por muitos por ter um monstro dentro dele. Mas amava sua vila. E um dia seria o Hokage, o ninja mais forte, o que defenderia a vila, e seria reconhecido por isso. Agora estava ali de volta. A vila crescera muito nesses três anos. E especialmente hoje parecia esperar por ele. Mas onde estavam seus amigos? Estava morrendo de saudades.

- É melhor irmos logo falar com a Tsunade. Parece que teremos uma festa aqui. – falou o mais velho, animado.

- Já percebi. É porque estavam esperando por mim! – abriu um enorme sorriso, que só ele sabe ter.

- Como se isso fosse verdade...

- Mas é claro que é verdade! Estão esperando o Sexto, ora!

Os dois sorriram.

Não sabia se de agora em diante eles continuariam juntos. Naruto tinha aprendido muita coisa com Jiraya e havia crescido muito durante o treinamento. Mestre e aluno seguiram em direção ao escritório da Hokage.

Tsunade mal podia agüentar a alegria, mas não podia deixar que percebecem. Ela era a pessoa mais importante da vila, mas aquele menino era como o filho que ela não teve, e estava muito feliz por vê-lo ali na sua frente.

- Então, vocês voltaram!

- É, estamos aqui, vovó! – disse sorrindo.

- E vejo que você cresceu muito Naruto.

- E então Tsunade, não sentiu minha falta?

Tsunade (com um sorriso disfarçado): - Pra dizer a verdade, Jiraya... não senti não.

Jiraya (fazendo-se de aborrecido): - Eu não poderia esperar outra coisa de você... mas, mudando de assunto, vejo que a vila está em clima de comemoração.

- Estamos comemorando o fato de estarmos em paz. Há algum tempo não enfrentamos nenhuma dificuldade, embora... bem, você sabe, que não devemos nos esquecer de certos problemas...

Tsunade referia-se à Akatsuki, mas não queria comentar nada na frente de Naruto.

- Haverá uma festa hoje à noite. Eu sugiro que vocês permanecem aqui por enquanto, assim será uma surpresa pra todos que não viram vocês ainda...

- O quê?! Eu não quero ficar aqui, vovó!! Tenho muita coisa pra fazer, eu acabei de chegar, quero encontrar a Sakura-chan.. aliás cadê ela? E Kakashi-sensei? E o pessoal? E...

- Você terá bastante tempo pra isso, Naruto. Tenho certeza que será bem melhor se eles encontrarem você na festa. Será uma ótima surpresa, não acha?

- Não. Quero encontrá-los logo.

Seria bem difícil mantê-lo ali.

- Ora ora, Naruto. – interveio Jiraya. - Vamos ficar aqui um pouco. Logo mais acontecerá essa festa. Vamos ficar aqui e descansar. – disse, sentando-se na cadeira da Tsunade.

- Mas vá descansar em outro lugar! – disse a hokage gritando e mostrando o punho a ele.

x

- Ainda não entendi essa festa. Acho um verdadeiro desperdício de tempo parar toda a vila para comemorar algo que não tem tanta importância assim, no momento em que estamos. Às vezes, acredito que escolher Tsunade para o cargo de Hokage não foi uma escolha sábia, principalmente quando ela inventa essas coisas.

- Ah, papai, uma festa é sempre legal. Nós vamos né?

- Hanabi, você já me viu alguma vez sair para alguma festa?

- Er..não... mas por que não? Eu quero ir, papai!! – carinha de menina mimada.

- Eu não irei. Mas vou ordenar que Neji leve você e sua irmã. Talvez seja bom que vocês tenham um maior contato com as pessoas da vila, já que sua irmã será líder desse clã um dia.

- Mas eu vou pra me divertir. Eu deixo a parte de ficar fazendo social pros outros com a nee-chan. Ainda bem que eu sou a segunda!

Hanabi não tinha a mínima idéia do comentário que fizera. Realmente, para ela não importava muito que ela fosse a segunda filha, a não ser pelo fato das obrigações que irmã teria e que ela (ainda bem) não teria. Ela era mais livre. Não queria estar no lugar da irmã.

Nisso uma pessoa entra na sala.

- Sente-se, Neji. – falou o líder do clã.

_(N/A: se for verdade que o sharingan veio do byakugan, ta explicado porque o Sasuke é tão arrogante...)_

O que foi atendido de imediato.

- Você já deve saber que haverá uma festa hoje à noite na vila. Quero que você acompanhe Hinata e Hanabi a essa festa.

- Hai, Hiashi-sama. Há mais alguma coisa que deseja?

- Não, pode se retirar.

Neji foi para seu quarto. Precisava de um banho bem gelado. Tinha estado até agora com Tenten "treinando". _Isso não está certo. Preciso acabar com isso. _Um pensamento fez com que ele se sentisse melhor: ia levar Hinata à festa. Era certo que também levaria Hanabi mas ela não atrapalharia em nada. Não que estivesse pensando em fazer algo, e estaria lá na condição de quase guarda-costas, mas estar perto dela em uma situação diferente do habitual, sem dúvida, era bem interessante.

Abriu o chuveiro e procurou relaxar, enquanto seus pensamentos o conduziam para a única pessoa que ele queria.

x

- O Neji-kun vai levar a gente à festa!! Ebbaaa!! O que eu vou fazer quando chegar lá? Ai, com que roupa eu vou? Será que vai ter muita gente? Será que vai ter muito gatinho? – mistura de empolgação com ansiedade.

- Hanabi, você ainda é muito criança pra pensar uma coisa dessas.

- Ai, nee-chan, é só uma curiosidade... então, com que roupa você vai?

Hinata deu de ombros. Ainda nem tinha pensado nisso. Aliás ela quase nunca ficava pensando que roupa iria vestir pra sair. Era sempre o uniforme mesmo.

- Ahhh, você ainda não escolheu né? Nossa, como você é descuidada! Tão bonita e tão lerda! Desse jeito você não vai arrumar namorado! Vem, eu ajudo você! Mas será que eu sempre tenho que fazer tudo nessa casa! Ai ai... – disse arrastando a irmã para a frente do guarda-roupa.

Hinata acompanhava a irmã mais nova, achando muito engraçado o comportamento desta. Hanabi tirava as roupas, olhava os tecidos, combinava com os sapatos, olhava as bolsas, jogava em cima da cama, media no corpo da irmã, guardava umas peças, tirava outras e , por fim, se decidiu.

- Pronto, esse aqui!! Você vai com esse! Mas agora vamos arrumar os cabelos!

- O que tem meus cabelos?

- Hinata, você vive em que mundo hein?! Uma mulher tem que arrumar os cabelos pra ficar bonita. Você ta precisando fazer uma massagem neles!

- Você andou conversando com a Ino?

- Ah, deixa de ser chata! Aposto que depois do meu tratamento de beleza você vai chamar atenção de todo mundo, até do Neji-kun que é um poço de frieza, diga-se de passagem.

- Mas eu não quero chamar a atenção de ninguém.

- Depois você vai me agradecer. Vai que hoje você encontra o homem da sua vida?

x

- Eii, Ero-sennin! Dá pra sair daí ou ta difícil? Precisa de guia pra sair do banheiro?!

- Já estou saindo.- abrindo a porta.

- Hãaa?? O que é isso?! – assustado. o.O

Jiraya estava vestindo umas roupas tão esquisitas que a autora ainda não conseguiu definir como estas seriam, mas imaginem a coisa bem brega mesmo. _N/A: pensem numa coisa estilo "o falcão com uma melancia na cabeça"._

- Eu sei. Lindo não é? – se achando.

- o.O... Que cheiro é esse?

- É um perfume que ganhei de um dos patrocinadores do meu livro. A "Sabi Cosmetics" da vila da Chuva.

- Vou morrer sufocado!

- Pois saiba que este é um dos melhores perfumes afrodisíacos que existem!!

- Ta bom. ¬¬

- Você deveria usar um pouco pra ver se alguma mulher se interessa em fazer alguma coisa útil com você. – disse com um sorrisinho.

- E sair com cheiro de velhinho tarado? Não, obrigado. – gargalhada. – Depois eu não tô desesperado. – disse entrando no banheiro.

- Olha como fala comigo, moleque! Eu ainda sou seu mestre! – revoltado, gritando para a porta. De fora, podia ouvir Naruto rindo. Mas onde já se viu? Só porque agora estava forte e crescido, não tinha direito de dizer uma coisa dessas. Naruto estava ficando parecido com o pai dele. _Se ao menos ele soubesse_... – pensou. Mas não podia contar. Não agora. E talvez ele não recebesse a notícia tão bem assim.

- Vou esperar você lá fora.

Dirigiu-se ao escritório da Hokage.

- O chapéu combina com você.

- Ora, deixe de zoar com minha cara. Eu não gosto de usar as roupas oficiais de Hokage. – virando-se, pois até então estava de costas para ele – Mas o que você... onde você pensa que vai vestindo isso?! – não pode deixar de comentar.

- Você também!

- Esqueça. Algo me diz que você não veio aqui elogiar meu uniforme.

Jiraya (ficando sério): - Tsunade, quando o Naruto saberá a verdade sobre... sobre o Quarto?

Tsunade (mais séria ainda): - A essa altura ele já deve ter perdido a vontade de querer saber sobre sua família. E não sei se ele entenderia os motivos do Quarto. Acho que... devemos continuar com esse segredo, pelo menos até que realmente ele possa entender. Era a vontade do Terceiro.

x

- Ahhh, quanta comida!!

- Cara, como você come!

- Kiba, um ninja precisa estar com suas reservas de energia bem carregadas.

- É mas no seu caso você não descarrega nunca! Ta sempre comendo! – falou Ino, que estava perto.

- Ele deve ter vermes. – deduziu o cachorro.

- Vou fingir que você não disse nada.

- Humph, é um saco ter que ficar aqui.

- Você é que é um saco. Será que não pode ficar alegre nem que seja um pouquinho não?

- Não foi você que ficou trabalhando até tarde para organizar isso. Queria estar dormindo.

- Quem você acha que arrumou as flores, seu baka?!

- Oi gente!!

- Eii, testuda. Você não devia estar no hospital?

- Pois é, porquinha, devia. Mas consegui que alguém tirasse o plantão pra mim por hoje!

- Ainda bem! Você ia perder uma festa e tanto!

- Nossa, a vila está tão bonita!!

- É parece outra. Só fica assim quando tem festival.

- Oi Tenten. Nem vi você chegar.

- Vocês viram o Neji?

- Tava demorando... – falou Ino com um sorrisinho.

- Não... ele não chegou ainda, acalme-se. – respondeu a kunoichi rosada.

- Ahh, vocês vêem maldade em tudo! Só perguntei porque... bem... porque não vi ninguém da minha equipe. – tentando se desculpar.

- Sei... mas não se preocupe, ali vem um membro da sua equipe. – apontando para um ninja super verde que acabara de chegar.

- Oláaaa!!

- Oi Lee.

- Vocês estão preparados para aproveitar essa linda noite? Muita comida, muita bebida, muita animação!! Estou louco para aproveitar o poder da minha juventude! – pose de Nice Guy.

- Ai meu Deus. – falou Tenten com cara de quem está morta de vergonha.

Todos riram da empolgação do Lee.

_**N/A: Sabi Ferrugem. **_

_**Esse capítulo ficou enooorme e cheio de pedacinhos, por isso dividi ele em duas partes. Lembrando que eles ainda têm 15/16 anos, exceto Hanabi que tem 10. Não se preocupem porque ele já está pronto, logo já estará postado!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Uma grande festa parte II

Capítulo VI – Uma grande festa (parte II)

**Capítulo VI – Uma grande festa (parte II)**

Continuação.

"_Guardo no peito esse amor por você. É a canção que eu quero cantar. É um poema deixado no ar. São palavras querendo viver... Amo em silêncio no meu coração. Amo em silêncio, amo. Guardo essa paixão_" Roupa Nova – Amo em silêncio

x

Neji estava sem palavras. Digo, sem ações porque ele quase não fala mesmo. Ela estava linda. Vestia um quimono lilás clarinho com flores brancas estampadas. Seu cabelo estava preso e deixava escapar alguns fios. Usava uma maquiagem que realçava seu olhar e um brilho nos lábios.

- Eii Neji-kun, a nee-chan está bonita né? Eu que arrumei ela!!

- Está... muito bonita, Hinata-sama. – fazendo um esforço enorme para não demonstrar que ficara realmente admirado.

- Obrigada, Neji-nii-san.

- É, você realmente está muito bonita. Um belo trabalho, Hanabi.

- Obrigada, papai.

- Pois bem. Mandem meus cumprimentos a Tsunade-sama e diga que não me sinto a vontade para ir a festas. Divirtam-se. Ah, Neji, cuide delas.

- Hai, Hiashi-sama.

No caminho, Hanabi não parava de comentar da festa. Tadinha, quase nunca saía. Aliás, não saía nunca. E Hinata achava divertida a ansiedade da irmã. Neji continuava mergulhado em seus pensamentos, olhando para Hinata e tentando disfarçar o quanto estava achando a prima linda. Ela sorria. _Meu Deus, que sorriso lindo..._ _O que eu estou pensando? Não. Não posso estar pensando nisso. Eu devo protegê-la... só isso. _Hinata sentiu que estava sendo observada e olhou para ele. Os dois olhares se cruzaram. Por um momento, ela achou que tivesse visto no olhar do primo alguma coisa diferente. Não era um olhar frio. Era um olhar... apaixonado?! Achou estranho. Mas logo o olhar dele se desviou e voltou à mesma expressão de antes. _Você está vendo coisas, Hinata. Neji-nii-san jamais olharia assim pra você. Ainda bem. _

- Neji-kun, você vai ficar a festa toda com a gente?

- Mas é claro, Hanabi-sama. Seu pai ordenou que cuidasse de vocês duas. – disse seriamente.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Neji-kun?

As perguntas de Hanabi eram sempre desconcertantes. Neji se preparou.

- Você tem namorada?

- Hanabi, isso não é pergunta que se faça. – com vergonha.

- Ahh, é que eu nunca vejo ele com ninguém. A não ser com você e com aquela menina da equipe dele. Ela é sua namorada, Neji-kun?

- Não.

- Sabe, em vez de cuidar da gente, você deveria era ficar com ela. Você parece meu pai. Nunca se diverte!

- Chega, Hanabi. A vida do Neji-nii-san só diz respeito a ele. Não deveria ser tão indiscreta assim. – com mais vergonha ainda.

- Mas é verdade.

Era realmente uma verdade. Ele nunca se divertia. Estava sempre em missões, treinando ou protegendo as filhas do líder do clã.

Neji vestia o tradicional quimono da família Hyuuga e, no lugar da bandana, uma faixa cobrindo o selo. E sua postura mais parecia um sargento. Sério, calado e frio.

x

- Eu não vejo a hora de encontrar o pessoal! E de comer ramen!! Não sei qual das duas coisas eu quero primeiro!

Jiraya sorriu.

De repente, pode avistar um grupo de ninjas que ele reconheceu imediatamente. Devagar, aproximou-se por trás da menina de cabelos rosa que conversava animadamente com uma de cabelos loiros.

- Então, eu disse para o acompanhante que ele não ia poder ficar... eiii, Ino, você ta prestando atenção em mim?! Ino? – preocupada com a cara de espanto que a outra fazia como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

- Há quanto tempo, Sakura-chan.

Sakura não podia acreditar no que estivesse ouvindo. Aquela voz...

- Naruto?!

- Sakura-chan.

- Meu Deus, Naruto!! – abraçou o amigo. – Não acredito que você ta aqui! Quando você chegou?

Naruto (gostando do abraço): - Hoje de manhã.

- Eii, Naruto! Não fala mais é?

- Desculpe, Ino. E você como está?

- Eu estou ótima. _E você também..._

- Eii, Naruto! Olha só quem voltou!

- Shikamaru!!

Logo estavam todos cumprimentando Naruto e perguntando sobre a viagem. Quando as perguntas já haviam cessado, ele virou-se para Sakura.

- A vila cresceu muito. Nesses três anos mudou muita coisa aqui. Você por exemplo. Parece bem mais forte. E... está muito... bonita.

Sakura ficou um pouco corada. Não recebia muitos elogios. Mas de repente sua expressão tornou-se séria.

- O que foi?

- Nesse tempo em que você ficou fora, eu treinei bastante também para ficar forte. Eu jurei que quando você voltasse, nós iríamos atrás dele. Vamos trazê-lo de volta, Naruto.

Ele era Sasuke.

- Foi o que eu prometi pra você. – sorriu.

Ela sorriu de volta.

_N/A: Meu Naruto aprendeu algumas coisinhas além de jutsus com o Jiraya, afinal pode se aprender várias coisas com um sannin pervertido! huahuahau_

x

Tudo estava bastante animado. Como disse o Lee, muita comida, muita música, muita bebida. O povo estava muito feliz em comemorar a prosperidade de Konoha.

Hinata, Neji e Hanabi chegaram à festa que estava acontecendo abaixo no prédio da Hokage, no lugar dos pronunciamentos. Era um local grande e onde cabia um enorme número de pessoas, já que era na Praça Principal da vila. Ao chegar, Hanabi teve quase um frenesi ao ver tanta coisa.

- Ta tudo tão lindo!! – olhos brilhando de emoção.

_Queria que ele estivesse aqui pra ver o quanto a vila está linda.- _pensava Hinata.

- Vamos, nee-chan! Não podemos perder nenhum momento!!

Hanabi arrastava a irmã para todos os lugares. Vamos ver a barraca tal, vamos ver o lugar tal, vamos brincar em tal coisa! Nossa como ela tinha fôlego! Mas estava se divertindo. Neji acompanhava as duas mas não participava das atividades. Enquanto Hanabi arrastava Hinata para a roda gigante (_N/A: tem um circo na vila hehe_), ele ficou esperando. Sentiu a aproximação de alguém e já sabia de quem se tratava.

- O que quer?

- Boa noite pra você também, seu grosso.

- Boa noite.

- Divertindo-se?

- Sim.

Tenten: - Ah é. Percebo pela sua empolgação. Qual é, Neji, amime-se! A festa está muito legal. Tudo bem que eu sei que é muito chato ter que ficar de babá pras suas primas, mas tente parecer um pouco mais sociável, né?

Neji ficou calado.

- Ta certo... – suspirando. – Sabe quem está na vila? – mudando de assunto.

Neji olhou para ela.

- Você não vai nem acreditar! Adivinha? O Naruto!

Neji teve vontade de pegar Hinata e leva-la imediatamente para casa. Mas não esboçou nenhuma reação.

- Parece que chegou hoje pela manhã e está tão diferente! Precisa vê-lo. Nem parece o mesmo idiota de sempre, pelo menos até agora. Ele está ali com o pessoal.

- Fico feliz por ele estar de volta. _Podia ter ficado mais tempo fora..._

- Não quer ir lá comigo?

Neji (pensando um pouco): - Vou quando elas descerem.

- Você... vai ficar todo tempo com elas? – olhar de quem quer alguma coisa.

Neji (sem se importar com isso): - Vou.

- Então... eu vou indo pra lá. – afastando-se um pouco triste com o descaso dele.

Do alto da roda-gigante...

- Olha lá, nee-chan! Não falei que ela era namorada dele? Olha os dois conversando!

Hinata olhou para o primo e Tenten lá embaixo.

- Não me parece que eles tenham alguma coisa. Estão só conversando.

- Você é cega, é? Ta na cara que ela gosta dele!

Realmente nunca parou pra pensar que Neji pudesse ter um envolvimento com alguém. Ele lhe parecia tão frio e distante que nem sequer pensava nele. Mas achou que se talvez ele tivesse alguma coisa, seria com Tenten mesmo.

A roda foi ficando cada vez mais devagar, até parar por completo. Era a hora de descer.

- Onde vamos agora?

- Você nem desceu ainda, Hanabi!

- Já sei. Vamos, Neji-kun, já que você não quis ficar com a sua namorada, vamos até a barraca de doces. Eu já estou com fome.

A barraca de doces ficava justamente na direção onde Naruto e o restante do pessoal estavam. Tinha que encontrar uma desculpa.

- Hanabi-sama, não quer outra coisa?

_Porque o Neji disse isso?_ – pensou Hinata. Conhecia o primo. Ele não era de mudar de assunto assim.

- Não. Quero doces. – decidida.

_Será que ele e a Tenten brigaram e por isso ele não quer ir na barraca de doces? Só pode ser..._

- Hanabi, talvez o Neji-nii-san não queira comer doces.

- Ele não come, então. Eu como.

- Eu também não quero. Vamos comer outra coisa, certo?

- Mas porque eu tenho que fazer o que vocês querem?

Salvo sem querer pela pessoa mais interessada em ir naquela direção. Hinata e Hanabi foram na direção oposta, para uma barraca de comidas tradicionais. _Ainda bem que o ramen também fica do outro lado..._

Ficaram por algum tempo comendo. Hanabi ficou um pouco emburrada mas acabou comendo tudo o que pediram.

- Vou ao banheiro.

- Eu levo você até a porta.

_Caramba!! Que cara chato!_

- Não!! Você é homem, não vai me levar ao banheiro!

- Eu não vou entrar com você, Hanabi-sama. Apenas vou leva-la até a porta.

- Não se preocupe, Neji-nii-san. Eu vou com ela.

Neji olhou em volta. Não tinha nenhum conhecido. O banheiro ficava perto de onde estavam e, principalmente, longe de onde Naruto estava.

- Certo, pode ir. Mas não demorem.

_É impressão minha ou ele está mais cauteloso que o normal?_

O banheiro na verdade era aquelas cabines (_N/A: putz, esqueci o nome... eram as cabines ecológicas!)_ onde só entra uma pessoa. Hinata ficou fora esperando. Ao lado dela algumas crianças brincavam.

Enquanto isso...

- Err... eu tenho que ir ali.

- Onde você vai, Naruto?

- Procurar uma coisa.

Precisava de um banheiro urgentemente. Por que tinha tomado tanto suco? (_N/A: suco né, ele tem só 15 anos...)._ agora tava lá morrendo de vontade de fazer xixi! E onde raios tinham colocado o banheiro? _Cara, não acredito que está lá do outro lado!!_

E lá vai atravessando mil pessoas para chegar ao banheiro. Mil pessoas que paravam para cumprimentá-lo por que ele tinha saído da vila pra treinar com um dos sannin, querendo saber sobre seu desempenho.

- Naruto, conheça aqui o membro da...

- Agora não dá, vovó.

Tinha se desvencilhado da hokage e chegava cada vez mais perto do banheiro. _Maldito banheiro!_ E as crianças corriam, brincando. Uma delas, uma gordinha de uns 5 anos discutia com a amiguinha por uma boneca, enquanto três meninos corriam. Então, um dos meninos, não satisfeito com a discussão das duas meninas, resolve o problema delas:

- Vocês parem de discutir! Agora a boneca é nossa! – agarra a boneca e sai correndo, gritando pros outros dois!

- Quero ver vocês pegarem da gente, suas molengas! Hahhahaha – disse o outro menino.

E lá vem aquelas crianças desesperadas, ativas e histéricas (_N/A: as crianças adoram gritar_) correndo em direção a Naruto, fazendo com que ele tropece e esbarre justamente com a Hinata, caindo em cima dela.

- Ahhhhhhhhh!!

- Er, me desculpe, moça, desculpe, não foi minha intenção! Desculpe!! – ajudando ela a se levantar, e tentando limpar o quimono dela.

E só então ele olha pra ela.

- Eii, eu conheço você! Hinata!!

Hinata não conseguia respirar. Estava completamente sem ar por ter visto Naruto e por que ele tinha caído, assim do nada, em cima dela. Parecia um pimentão de tão vermelha que estava. Não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra e seu coração estava saindo pela boca. Então, desmaiou.

_N-Na-ruto-kun..._

- Hinataaaaa!!

Quando acordou estavam Hanabi, Neji, Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Ino e Naruto olhando para ela.

- Pronto, ela acordou – falou a ninja médica.

- Você ta bem, nee-chan?

- Nossa, você me deu um susto!!

_Naruto-kun está aqui... ele está aqui!_

- Acho que devemos ir pra casa, Hinata-sama.

- Ah, não! Ela já ta melhor, não ta vendo? Não é nee-chan?

- E-eu...

- Viu?

- De qualquer forma, já é tarde. Vamos para casa agora.

_Ahhh, eu odeio ele!_

- Tem certeza que você está se sentindo bem? – falou Naruto, dirigindo-se a Hinata, preocupado.

- Ela vai ficar melhor em casa. Tchau. – pegou Hinata nos braços, lançou um olhar de "me obedeça" para Hanabi e saiu.

- Eu só perguntei ué.

- Tudo bem, Naruto. É que o Neji leva mesmo a sério essa história de proteger o clã.

Nos braços de Neji, Hinata pensava em Naruto. Ele estava de volta à vila e estava tão lindo! Ele vestia uma blusa branca, jaqueta preta e calça preta. Sorriu.

_Esse sorriso... _Neji sabia que esse sorriso tinha uma explicação e isso o deixava irritado. Ela pensava nele. Todos esses anos e ela ainda gostava dele. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Mas o que?

A primeira coisa que fez ao chegar em casa, foi ir para seu quarto se acalmar. Com a cabeça fria, ele percebeu que era inútil agir assim. Tinha um trunfo: ele não sabia que ela gostava dele, nunca tinha manifestado nenhum interesse nela e ela não teria nunca coragem para se declarar pra ele. Pronto. Tudo estava certo. Nada aconteceria!

_**N/A: No próximo capítulo vou dar uma avançada nos anos pra chegar onde realmente a coisa interessa. E também vou começar a explorar os outros personagens também, outros casais.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Desilusão

N/A: Agora simmmmm

_**N/A: Agora simmmmm!! Teremos sexo, drogas e rock'n roll ! huhu \o/ ... ok, só sexo mesmo. Talvez rock. Bem, esse capítulo contém spoilers e avancei meeeesmo nos anos, ou seja a partir daqui a história se passa depois do Shippuden. O tempo passa tão rápido, né?... ai ai E essa fic tá me saindo maior do que eu pensei...**_

"_O nosso amor se transformou em bom dia"_

_Kid Abelha – Grand' Hotel_

Naruto abriu os olhos mas não quis se levantar. Ficou deitado e viu que horas eram..._ (N/A: isso é Legião Urbana... ok, vamos de novo hehee.)_.

Naruto abriu os olhos. Há quanto tempo estava dormindo? Tentou levantar mas a cabeça doía e o mundo girava. Só então percebeu que não estava em casa. Estava no hospital de Konoha. _De novo? – _pensou. _Vou virar hóspede. _Tentou sorrir mas estava todo dolorido e enfaixado.

- Itai!! Mas uma missão dessas e eu morro antes de me tornar Hokage.

- Não seja tão exagerado! – disse Sakura entrando no quarto. – E então, como está se sentindo hoje, hein?

- Tô parecendo uma múmia mas tô legal! Hehe ... Itai!!

- Pelo menos, já acordou. Talvez amanhã ou depois você já possa ter alta.

Nisso um ANBU entra no quarto.

- O que é que você quer?

- Só vim pra saber se você já tinha morrido.

- Ainda não vou dar esse gostinho tão cedo! – sorriu mais uma vez.

- É uma pena. – disse o ANBU – Trouxe isso pra você. E não se acostume, talvez essa seja sua última refeição.

- Ei, vocês não perderam esse costume né? – disse brincando a ninja médica.

Os três sorriam. Fazia muito tempo que eles não se encontravam desse jeito. Agora ela ficava constantemente no hospital pois era a diretora do hospital. Naruto vivia em missões, era um dos jounins mais requisitados pela Hokage. E Sasuke era um ANBU.

Depois que ele tinha matado Orochimaru e Itachi, e ter conseguido finalmente sua vingança, percebeu que tudo já não tinha sentido. Ainda mais com o que Madara havia dito sobre seu irmão.

_Para proteger a paz em Konoha e, principalmente, por você, Uchiha Sasuke._

Por um tempo procurou a Akatsuki atrás de respostas, mas percebeu que era em Konoha que possivelmente as encontraria. Ainda lembrava-se perfeitamente das palavras da Hokage quando voltou à vila:

- Uchiha Sasuke, por ter traído a vila de Konoha, por ter praticado atos de violência, por ter se aliado a um Nukenin tornando-se também um, por ter ameaçado o mundo shinobi (_pausa)_ ficará em dívida eterna à Konoha. Será vigiado e não terá privilégios nessa vila. Você não é digno de ser chamado um ninja da folha.

No fundo, ele e o irmão haviam sido apenas uma vírgula na história do clã Uchiha. E agora precisava remediar tudo o que havia feito.

Então, como se tornou ANBU?

Naruto e sua amizade, além da sua capacidade enorme em perdoar.

Sasuke teve mais alguns meses sombrios. Reconquistar a confiança da vila não foi fácil. E teria sido bem pior se não fosse Naruto e Sakura. Eles sempre fizeram de tudo para ajudá-lo, mesmo quando ele não queria, mesmo quando ele os humilhava, mesmo quando ele tentou mata-los. E ainda assim, eles estavam lá. E o ajudaram quando o resto da vila lhe deu as costas. E foi por causa deles que Sasuke passou a ser um dos protetores de Konoha. Por eles e para pagar sua dívida.

_N/A: Aqui não importa como, importa o porquê. Agora ele é um ANBU e isso é o que interessa._

O fato é que agora estavam os três num quarto de hospital, conversando amenidades. Sakura olha um instante para aquele ANBU sem máscara que por tantos anos fora o amor de sua vida. E ainda era. Continuava lindo, mas seus olhos já não tinham o mesmo olhar sombrio que tinha antes. Eram mais calmos, porém continuavam intensos. Já fazia quase três anos da última batalha que tiveram para resgatar Sasuke e ele, um belo dia, aparece na vila. Não, não foi ela e nem Naruto que o trouxe de volta. Ele voltara do mesmo jeito que partiu: de própria vontade.

Quando ele voltou não teve festa na vila como teve o Naruto. Aliás ninguém confiava nele, ninguém o queria ali. Mas a Hokage o deixou ficar. E assim como fez na sua partida, Sakura foi falar com ele na sua volta.

- Sasuke... eu senti muito sua falta... tudo o que eu falei quando você foi embora... eu... eu ainda amo você. Sempre amei. E agora que você está aqui...

- Sakura... – interrompendo ela. - Eu não posso.

_Não posso! ­– _foi o que ele disse. Ela se declarara mais uma vez e ele disse que não podia. Não podia o que?

A resposta viria pouco tempo depois.

_Ou o que acreditou ser a resposta._

Alguns meses após que ele se tornou um ANBU, cerca de um ano atrás, ela estava de férias do hospital. Estava conversando com Ino na floricultura quando viu uma garota de cabelos ruivos passar. Nunca a tinha visto ali, mas à princípio, não deu tanta importância. Despediu-se de Ino e saiu caminhando até sua casa. Mas uma cena que jamais queria ter visto, estava diante dos seus olhos: ele estava beijando a tal garota. A única coisa, a única reação que teve foi chorar. E chorou por toda noite.

_Talvez ela ainda chorasse..._

Karin. Ficou sabendo depois. E nome dela era Karin. E ficou sabendo da pior forma possível.

Após a noite da cena que não queria ter visto, a noite mais longa de sua vida, foi de novo falar com Ino. Contou tudo pra amiga, chorou de novo, amaldiçoou o amor que sentia por ele, odiou a garota, odiou ele, se odiou, odiou a vida, e chorou.

- Sakura.

Enxugou as lágrimas apressadamente. Não podia deixar que a vissem daquele jeito. Quem quer que fosse não tinha culpa do que estava acontecendo em sua vida.

- O que foi, Shikamaru?

- Desculpe interromper. – O Nara ficou desconcertado porque não tinha percebido que ela estava chorando – Passei na sua casa e disseram que você estaria aqui... Tsunade-sama quer falar com você.

- Sasuke né? – perguntou ele à Ino, quando ela saiu.

- Então você já sabe?

- Eu o vi também. Aff, que problemático...

_Uma missão agora! Qualquer coisa menos olhar para ele. Não quero vê-lo, não quero saber quem ela é!_

Ao entrar na sala da Hokage, teve outra surpresa. Ele estava lá. E ela também.

- Aconteceu algo, Sakura? – perguntou a hokage ao perceber os olhos vermelhos de choro da sua pupila.

- Não, Tsunade-sama. Estou um pouco resfriada. – mentiu.

Sua rival a estava encarando. Podia sentir que ela a estava medindo da cabeça aos pés. Sorria um sorriso falso, tal como era o do Sai. Ruiva de olhos vermelhos, de óculos, vestia um casaco meio azul/lilás, um short curto preto e botas pretas. E sim, odiava ter que admitir, mas a ruiva era bonita.

- Sakura, - continuou a hokage - esta é Karin, uma... (_pausa)_ amiga do Sasuke. Ela também foi vítima de Orochimaru e ficará aqui na vila por algum tempo. Quero que você a acompanhe. Normalmente eu pediria isso ao Shikamaru, mas ele está ocupado com os preparativos do Exame Chunnin.

Aceitar isso seria um absurdo! _Tsunade-sama quer me matar!_

_­_- Tsunade-sama – procurou a melhor maneira de dizer – infelizmente não posso aceitar.

Os três olharam para ela.

- Como é? – perguntou Tsunade.

- Poderíamos conversar a sós, Tsunade-sama?

E quando eles saíram, ela recomeçou a chorar.

- Eu já sabia disso – disse a hokage após ouvir as explicações.

- Como assim? – interrompendo o choro.

- Não pode continuar agir assim, Sakura. – falou Tsunade em tom quase maternal – Você deve se tornar forte. Não fique sempre se fazendo de vítima por causa desse amor. Você já disse e fez tudo o que podia por ele. Ele não merece que você fique assim. Levante-se e viva a sua vida.

_N/A: Essa minha Tsunade é muito boazinha, não acham?_

E desde esse dia, ela procurava viver a vida dela. Fazia mais plantões no hospital, realizava mais missões... Não era raro ver os dois nas ruas. E sempre que a galera se reunia, eles estavam lá. Ficava sabendo dos comentários: soube que eles não tinham assumido nenhum compromisso, mas que ela morava nas limitações da antiga casa do clã Uchiha, como hóspede. Que ela havia sido companheira de equipe dele quando formaram o Hebi e que haviam se afastado quando ele voltou pra Konoha. Só não sabia os motivos que fizeram ela vir atrás dele. Mas ela veio.

- Ei, Sasuke – disse o loiro. – Isso aqui não está envenenado né? – brincou.

- Claro que não, baka! Mas não me dê idéias...

- Tudo bem, crianças... agora está na hora de você descansar. – referindo-se a Naruto. – E você, Sasuke-kun, por favor, volte mais tarde.

Agora agia assim com ele. Não o tratava mal nem bem. Nem mais nem menos. Apenas o necessário.

x

Acordou e passou a mão no outro lado da cama. Não sentiu ninguém. Mas a cama ainda tinha o cheiro dele e todo o quarto tinha um cheiro característico de sexo. Ele já havia saído.

_É sempre assim... – _pensoucom um sorriso triste.

Levantou-se, foi ao banheiro, tomou um banho bem demorado. Vestiu seu uniforme habitual e foi tomar café. Pegou seus pergaminhos e colocou na mochila. Teria mais um dia intenso de trabalho, depois de uma noite intensa.

_Por que ele sempre faz isso? Vem, chega, me domina, tem o que quer, e vai embora... eu odeio você, Neji._

_Isso não é hora para reclamar! Se está assim, é por sua culpa. Você aceitou essa situação. Agora conviva com ela!_

_Mas até quando? Até ele se cansar? E você? Essa brincadeira está indo longe demais!_

Todos esses anos sendo um caso. Quando tudo começou, ela não imaginava o que aconteceria. Mas agora estava totalmente presa ao que ela mesma havia criado e achava impossível sair. Já não havia mais treinos com ele, por que agora tinham cargos dentro da vila. Tenten tinha virado uma especialista em confecção e utilização de armas e além de cuidar de um time, também dava algumas aulas aos alunos da academia. Ele era um dos jounins mais fortes, sempre fora um gênio, e o braço direito do líder do mais importante clã da vila: o clã Hyuuga.

Enquanto caminhava em direção à academia, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma certa ninja loira:

- Yo, Tenten! Ta indo onde?

_(N/A: Ninjas não dão bom dia, já perceberam?)_

- À academia. – respondeu apressada. Definitivamente, aquele não era um dia de conversas.

- Ah, eu acompanho você. Preciso falar mesmo com o Shikamaru. – respondeu Ino, ignorando a pressa dela.

- Shikamaru, é? – indagou a outra, em tom insinuador.

- Ei, ta louca? Quem tem uma quedinha por um ex-companheiro de equipe é outra pessoa que eu conheço! – sorrindo – além do mais, você não ta sabendo não?

- Sabendo o que? – nunca sabia de nada.

- Ele e a Temari.

_Início da pausa na fic_

Viagens à Suna, passeios turísticos por Konoha, um pouco de resistência, paciência e insistência, e eles estavam juntos. Mulheres são problemáticas, era o que ele sempre dizia. Agora estava lá, um idiota apaixonado, fazendo viagens chatas, desnecessárias e cansativas para um país que nem era atrativo, só pra ver aquela problemática e tendo que agüentar dois cunhados malas, principalmente porque um deles era o Gaara.

- Eu gosto do Gaara. É um cara legal. – disse Naruto, ao saber da história pelo amigo.

- Diga isso depois de ser pego transando com a irmã dele no escritório dele – Shikamaru, relembrando uma cena deplorável.

_Fim da pausa na fic_

- Eu adorei saber que os dois estão juntos! – concluiu Ino, com cara de Santo Antônio. (_N/A: isso existe?)_ Ela gostava mesmo era de romances.

- É, ta todo mundo se ajeitando...

- Nem é verdade não... que eu saiba só o Shika e o Sasuke-kun tem alguém. Pelo menos a Temari é legalzinha, mas a tal de Karin, nossa, ô menina antipática!

- Você diz isso porque a Sakura é sua amiga. E pra falar a verdade, acho que ela combina perfeitamente com ele.

- Isso é certo. Mas eu não falo só por causa da Sakura não. Ela é realmente um saco, aquela galinha ruiva! – ódio da rival da amiga.

- Ta certo, Ino. Mas nós vamos ter que admitir uma coisa: ela está com ele e nisso foi muito mais esperta que a Sakura.

- É, Tenten. Você devia pegar umas aulas com ela... – tomando as dores da Sakura.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ofendida.

- Quero dizer que pelo menos a Sakura tomou uma atitude e não se contentou com o resto. Diferente de você.

Tenten sentiu um aperto no peito. Ino tinha razão. A verdade dita por outra pessoa dói.

Parou e prendeu a respiração. Não conseguia olhar para Ino. Ela tinha razão.

- Vá embora!

- Er, Tenten... desculpa pelo o que eu disse... – falou, percebendo que havia falado demais, tentando se desculpar.

Mas Tenten não respondeu e saiu.

Todo esse tempo, ela simplesmente tinha se deixado levar, mas nunca tinha feito nada para mudar isso. Desde os 15 anos, estava nessa situação e agora, aos 18, não sabia o que fazer. Neji foi o seu primeiro homem. Tinha se entregado a ele por amor. Mas ele nunca assumiu nada com ela. Nada. E também não a deixava. Era um poço de mistério e, por mais que odiasse a situação, não conseguia se imaginar com qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse ele.

E por que ele não ficava com ela, por que não namoravam? Eram livres, podiam fazer isso. Ele era discreto, sim, mas não havia motivo para que não ficassem juntos. A não ser que...

_... ele gostasse de outra pessoa._

Não. Definitivamente, não! Isso era impossível! Ela estava sempre com ele... ela saiba o que ele fazia... ela sabia com quem ele se relacionava. Se ele estivesse envolvido com outra pessoa, quem quer que fosse, ela saberia! Mas e se ele não demonstrava? Isso é perfeitamente plausível porque ele era muito discreto. Mas então quem seria?

Lista de mulheres possíveis:

1- Ino. Não, muito perturbadinha. E ele não gosta de loiras. _(N/A: nossa, que raciocínio prático!)_

2- Sakura. Não, ela é apaixonada demais pelo Sasuke. E nem sequer eles conversam.

3- Temari. Não, né? Tem o Shikamaru.

4- Aquela acompanhante da Temari que apareceu com ela aqui um dia. Não, ela apareceu aqui um dia só.

5- Karin. Essa, definitivamente não. Meio vulgar.

6- A irmã do Shino. Não, ela é tão anti-social que nem lembro o nome dela. (_N/A: na verdade ela nem existe, é que faltou mulher nessa lista heheh)_

7- A irmã do Kiba. Não, ela é muito mais velha que ele.

8- Aquela pentelha chata, Hanabi. Não, é uma criança, deve ter uns 13 anos... ele não é pedófilo.

9- Hinata. Não... ela é tão apagadinha. Se bem que... ele leva a sério demais o fato de ter que protege-la... E de todas, ele está sempre com ela. Até demais! Não... ela gosta do Naruto, todo mundo sabe disso. Mas...

_A verdade estava bem ali._

E de repente, lembrou-se de algo que seu coração fizera questão de esquecer...

_Flashback on_

Ele estava deitado ao seu lado. Parecia um anjo de cabelos negros e compridos. Muitas vezes, depois do sexo, ela acordava no meio da noite e ficava admirando o corpo daquele ninja que, naqueles momentos, era seu. Olhava o selo em sua testa e se perguntava como ele era parecido com o próprio selo: era como um prisioneiro. Não sabia direito sobre o selo, mas conhecia os motivos pelos quais ele o possuía. Para proteger o clã. Mas não ligava para isso.

De repente, ele se mexeu e estava sorrindo.

_Então, ele também sonha... _achou engraçado o sorriso_._

E entre sorrisos de sonhos, ele pronunciou um nome.

- Hinata...

E Tenten não achou mais nada engraçado.

_Flashback off_

- Não pode ser... ele... ela? Não, eles são primos! Ela não gosta dele! – Falava a si mesma para afastar a conclusão absurda que estava tendo. – Mas é possível sim... ele falou o nome dela. Por que ele falaria o nome dela? Ele... ele gosta dela.

Precisava confirmar isso. Como, ela não sabia ainda. Mas faria tudo para saber. E se fosse verdade... se ele realmente gostasse dela... não iria deixar barato.

_Por Neji, faria qualquer coisa._

_**N/A: Olá crianças! Com o tempo vocês verão que a Tenten é muito, muito má... huahuahuahua. Ué, cadê a Hinatinha? Ah é... próximo capítulo: como fazer romances complicados. Eu, pessoalmente, sou fera nisso! o.O**_


	8. Chapter 8 Apelação

**Capítulo VIII – Apelação**

"_Como pode ter razão alguém que nem sequer sabe o que faz? E não consegue aparecer sem apelar? Como pode ter razão alguém que nem sequer sabe explicar por que razão usar de meios tão banais" _Hugo Becker - Paranóia

* * *

- Anda logo, Temari! Diz logo esse resultado, pelo amor de Deus!! – falava Ino ansiosa e desesperada.

- Cala essa boca, porquinha! Deixa ela falar!! – pedia Sakura tentando acalmar a outra e se acalmar também – E então? Deu o quê?

As duas olhavam pra Temari esperando que ela dissesse o resultado. Mas ela não dizia nada, apenas olhava incrédula para as duas.

- Ah, me dá logo isso aqui! – Sakura pega o papel do laboratório, seguida por Ino que já não agüentava mais e lê o resultado – Po-positivo...

Temari não conseguia dizer nada. Grávida! _Ai meu Deus! O que eu vou fazer agora?_ E então, começou a chorar. (_N/A: mulheres grávidas são sensíveis_)

- Calma, Temari... – Sakura tentava em vão consolar a amiga. – Vamos pensar com calma. Nós estamos aqui pra ajudar você.

- É... nós vamos te ajudar.

- A primeira coisa que eu acho que você deve fazer é contar pra ele.

_Contar? – _fez uma cara de espanto.

- É, contar! Você não fez esse filho sozinha!

- E talvez ele vá gostar. Qual é? Shikamaru não é um monstro. É um baka, mas é legal.

- E como acha que eu vou falar isso pra ele?! – chorava ainda mais.

- Bom eu sei que isso é difícil... aliás, deve ser difícil, mas você não pode esconder dele uma coisa dessas.

- Eu não vou esconder dele... só que... como vou falar pra ele? Como ele vai falar pra mãe dele? (de fato, a sogra não tinha uma boa fama) Como eu vou falar pro Gaara?

- E o que tem o Gaara ou a mãe dele a ver com isso?! Por favor, né? Isso não diz respeito a eles, e sim, a você e ao Shikamaru. E nós vamos ajudar você, não se preocupe.

- Pois é, mamãe .. .hehehe

Sorriu. E as três se abraçaram.

_(N/A: meigo, não?)_

x

- Oi, Neji-kun!

Neji tomou um susto. A voz era da Tenten e isso normalmente não causaria nele nenhum susto. Isso se ela não estivesse, de manhã cedo, na casa dele.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – respondeu entre dentes.

- Bom dia pra você também! – cortando ele. Responder assim já não era novidade.

- Neji-nii-san, a Tenten-san veio aqui para falar com você.

_Que falasse em outro lugar, não aqui! – _pensou o ninja

_Nii-san, ela o chama de nii-san! – _pensou a ninja, de certa forma aliviada. - _ Agora eu fiz besteira mesmo._

- Bem, ehh, eu vou deixar vocês à sós para conversarem... – disse Hinata, saindo da sala em seguida e sendo acompanhada pelo olhar dos dois.

- Hinata está bonita não é? – perguntou Tenten a ele quando ela saiu.

- O que quer? – disse Neji, ignorando a pergunta.

- Pra dizer a verdade, nada não... – _como eu começo?_

_­_- Veio aqui pra não fazer nada? – o ninja deu de ombros.

- É que você saiu muito cedo lá de casa, geralmente você fica mais tempo...

- Não é verdade. Sempre saio antes de amanhecer. _Que conversa estranha! Mas que diabos ela veio fazer aqui? _– Não estava gostando disso.

Ela havia pensado mil maneiras de descobrir sobre o amor secreto dele, que infelizmente não era ela, então decidiu que a melhor forma era realmente perguntar logo de uma vez a ele.

_Ok, Tenten, faça alguma coisa._

- Sabe, Neji, vim aqui porque eu preciso saber uma coisa. – _pronto, começou_. – Você gosta de mim?

- Por que está me perguntando isso?

- É só uma pergunta, Neji, responda.

- Aqui não é um bom lugar para conversarmos...

A kunoichi sorriu um sorriso nervoso. (_N/A: pleonasmo_!)

- Ta certo... – e se aproximou para beija-lo. Foi detida por ele.

- Aqui não é o melhor lugar. Alguém pode nos ver!

- Alguém quem? Hinata? – _agora era tarde._

_-_ Ela também. – respondeu mais sério.

- Porque ela, Neji? – tinha uma expressão indefinível

- Do que está falando? – agora era ele quem começava a ficar nervoso.

Tenten tinha um sorriso triste. _Era agora ou nunca_

- Você... gosta dela não é?

Se não fosse um ninja centrado, frio e inexpressível, teria caído pra trás. Mas como ela sabia?

- Você está ficando louca! – tentou negar.

- Não me faça de idiota, Hyuuga. Eu sei...

- Ela é a futura líder do clã. Eu devo protege-la... – tentou explicar.

- Não, Neji. É mais que isso... eu vejo você. Vejo como você olha para ela...

Não tinha mais como escapar.

- Como você sabe? – estava vencido.

_Nãooo! Ele gosta mesmo dela!!_

Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, mas não podia chorar, não na frente dele, não ia dar esse gosto a ele. Precisava ser forte, mas tinha que sair dali.

- É óbvio, Neji. _Tão óbvio quanto ela ama o Naruto. (N/A: frase da Srta Abracadabra)._

Foi embora desolada, com a alma ferida e se sentindo um lixo. A mulher mais idiota da face da terra, por ter se sujeitado a uma situação ridícula achando que poderia ter o homem que amava dessa forma. Sentia-se uma vagabunda. Isso! Ela era isso pra ele! Mas aquilo não ia ficar assim, não ia!

_Ela gosta do Naruto... sim, Naruto!_

Foi então que teve a grande idéia!

x

Estava com o time três treinando já havia quase cinco horas.

- Pra mim, chega. To cansado, com fome e quero ir embora. – falou um dos gennis, um menino pequeno de cabelos negros, com cara de choro.

- Ah, lá vem o bebê chorão! Nem parece homem! – disse uma menina ruiva com jeito de garoto.

- Suzumi, não fale assim com o Makoto. – interveio uma menina de cabelos azuis, que parecia ser a líder do time.

- Ah, Hinata-sensei... por favor! – suplicou o menino.

- Tudo bem, então, já está tarde. Vocês três estão dispensados!

_(N/A: o time três pertence a Joy Kurenai, de O tempo e a Esperança)_

Os três partiram muito alegres pelo descanso e Suzumi discutindo com Makoto, como sempre. Hinata ficou olhou para o céu. Já estava anoitecendo, mas não tinha a mínima vontade de ir pra casa.

_Vou chegar lá e ele vai me dar um monte de papéis pra eu ler. Vai querer discutir sobre o clã, dizer que eu tenho que me esforçar, que eu devo participar mais dos assuntos do clã, dizer que sou uma inútil que não tem capacidade pra ser uma líder e eu vou me sentir uma porcaria porque não vou dizer nada, como sempre. Bem, posso ficar adiando aqui... mas tenho que ir pra casa, encarar a porcaria que é ser uma Hyuuga. Grande clã! Grande bosta!_

De repente, um vulto na floresta chama sua atenção. _Byakugan!_ Acalmou-se após descobrir de quem se tratava o vulto.

- Oi, Hinata! Não vi que você estava aqui... tava treinando?

- É, estava sim, Tenten-san. E você?

- Ah, eu também. Mas não está tarde pra você ficar sozinha aqui?

- Eu não estava sozinha não... meu time estava aqui, mas eles já foram embora (_N/A: outra figura de linguagem!_)

Silêncio. As duas não eram de conversar muito.

- Ah, eh.. bem, Tenten-san, eu já vou indo então...

- Ei, Hinata, você vai fazer alguma coisa agora?

- humm... não...

- Eu combinei de encontrar as meninas no Ichikaru, ta afim de ir?

- ah... eu... não sei...

- Ah, vamos, vai ser legal! Você quase nunca sai com gente!

_Aliás ela nunca sai com a gente. E ele gosta dela! Essa insossa! – pensava._

- É que... eu tenho que avisar meu pai.

- Tudo bem. De qualquer forma, está convidada. Ah, se por acaso, você tiver que levar um cão de guarda, sabe de quem estou falando, diga que é reunião entre mulheres ta?

_Acho que eles brigaram... ela não quer que ele vá.- pensou Hinata._

x

- Como assim, grávida?! – não podia acreditar nisso. Deixou todo o corpo cair na cadeira.

- Eu-estou-grávida! – Palavras ditas pausadamente.

O ninja a sua frente tinha ficado transparente.

- Grávida?! – perguntou de novo.

- Sim, grávida! – começando a se irritar.

Ficou olhando para ela. Isso não estava acontecendo, ele não estava ouvindo isso, e aquele papel não era real, era um genjutsu. Só podia ser! Eles não tinham nem seis meses de namoro!

- Diz alguma coisa! – insistia.

- Di-dizer o que?!

- Sei lá!! Eu estou tão confusa quanto você, droga!! Acha que eu queria isso? Acha que eu engravidei porque quis por acaso?

- Eu não disse isso... eu só não acredito que você... está grávida...

- Como é? – agora ela estava realmente irritada – Acha que eu estou mentindo? Por que eu faria isso seu idiota? – e começou a chorar. – Pra transar comigo estava tudo bem, agora quando acontece uma coisa que exije algo de você, você diz que não acredita? Você só quis me usar... (_N/A_: _ uma Temari irreconhecível, ela parecia tão forte rsrs)_

- E que tipo de homem você acha que sou? – agora ele estava ofendido. - Eu também não queria, mas aconteceu! E... – com a voz mais branda – eu não vou te deixar sozinha.

Olhou nos olhos daquela kunoichi tão linda e forte que agora se mostrava tão frágil perto dele. E que estava esperando um filho dele.

_Um filho. Cara, eu estou encrencado!_

– Temari, eu amo você. E estou feliz porque a mulher que eu amo está esperando um filho meu.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu também amo você... você não vai me deixar?

- Claro que não... ei, eu estou aqui. Estamos juntos.

_E estamos perdidos!_

x

Agora ela sabia.

_Mas como você foi deixar que ela percebesse? Suas ações devem ter traído você, mas... ora, dane-se que ela tenha percebido! Você não deve satisfações a ela! Ela nunca fez nada enganada e forçada. Humpf! Só espero que ela não cometa nenhuma besteira!_

Referia-se ao fato de haver uma possibilidade da Tenten se desesperar e ir contar a Hinata. Ou pior: fazer algo contra ela!

_Não seria tão idiota assim! Não... ela é inteligente o suficiente para não fazer nenhuma loucura..._

Assim esperava. De qualquer forma, deveria estar atento a qualquer coisa.

- Neji-sama. – Uma criada o chama pela porta do quarto. – O jantar já está servido.

Abriu a porta e dirigiu-se às escadas, mas parou e ficou olhando a porta do quarto de Hinata. _Um dia..._- pensou - _um dia, entro nesse quarto e deito com você naquela cama!_

- Neji-nii-san. – a voz de Hinata o chama atrás dele.

- Hi-Hinata-sama?

- Ta tudo bem com você?

- Sim

- Por que está parado na frente do meu quarto?

- Ia chama-la para o jantar. – procurando disfarçar.

- Ah, não precisa... eu não vou jantar em casa.

- Vai aonde? – surpreso.

- Ao Ichikaru.

- Fazer o que?

- Comer... – _óbvio._

_(N/A: Comer o que? Ramen. Qual sabor? De porco. Por que esse e não de camarão? ...o.O)_

- Sozinha?

- Não, Hanabi vai também.

- Só vocês duas?

- Não, as meninas estarão lá.

- Hiashi-sama concordou com isso?

- Por que não concordaria, nii-san? – quis saber.

- Por nada. E.. não falou pra eu ir também?

- Eu até gostaria que você fosse, nii-san, mas é reunião entre mulheres. Na verdade, papai disse que vai me fazer bem uma reunião de mulheres. Só não entendi o por quê.

_Dezoito anos e nenhuma experiência de vida. Pobre Hinata. Até seu pai tinha pena dela._

x

Já tinha devorado três cigarros, estava acendendo o quarto, e os dois não apareciam.

_Ô hábito filho da mãe! _– Olhou para o maço de cigarros –_ Asuma-sensei, se você estivesse vivo..._

O sensei iria ajudá-lo. Daria alguns conselhos, cobraria algumas atitudes, jogariam shogi e nunca iria deixar ele esquecer a maldita camisinha. Restava mesmo era falar com o pai. Não era tão aberto com ele, mas sem dúvida, era melhor falar com ele do que com a mãe. Só de pensar nela, acendeu o cigarro.

- Yo, Shikamaru! Vim mais rápido que eu pude. A sua mensagem pareceu tão estranha... aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Chouji.

- E espero que seja algo muito importante, por que eu tenho uma coisa muito importante pra fazer! – explicou Naruto. _Tinha nada..._

- A Temari está grávida. – simples, prático e direto.

- O quê??

- O que vocês ouviram.

- Mas grávida, assim... grávida? – perguntou o loiro.

- Sua mãe já sabe? – perguntou Chouji porque conhecia a mãe dele.

Shikamaru suspira.

- E o Gaara? – perguntou Naruto porque conhecia o Gaara.

Mais um suspiro.

- Ninguém ta sabendo ainda. Ela me disse hoje de manhã... – pausa – eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que eu vou fazer. (_N/A: Shika sem saber o que fazer_!!)

- Mas vocês conversaram?

- Sim. Eu disse que ia ficar do lado dela, que eu não ia abandona-la... mas, cara como é que eu vou cuidar de uma criança? Eu não ganho quase nada como jouunin de academia!

- A primeira coisa a fazer – falou Naruto decidido – é tomar sakê.

- ...

- É sério. Ero-sennin, já dizia que muitas vezes para um homem tomar certas decisões é necessário o sakê.

- Não preciso de álcool, já basta o cigarro, o Gaara e minha mãe pra me matar.

- Ta´, foi só uma brincadeira... eu também fiquei nervoso.

- Não fique. Sou eu que vou ser morto.

- Ei, ânimo, Shikamaru! – falou Chouji – Não deve ser tão ruim assim, pensa só: difícil vai ser só o começo, mas depois as coisas vão melhorar. O que seus pais vão dizer é um direito deles... Seja o que for só te dou um conselho... escute, por mais que eles digam palavras ofensivas agüente firme...

- É Shikamaru. – continuou Naruto – Tudo passa e as pessoas às vezes dizem as coisas erradas na hora da raiva. E esse é o momento de você e a Temari mostrarem que têm maturidade o suficiente pra assumir as conseqüências do que aconteceu. E depois vamos torcer para que o bebê se pareça com a Temari, por que se puxar a você... tadinho! Heehhe

- Baka!

Seu ânimo estava bem melhor agora.

Ficaram mais algum tempo conversando, até que os três se despediram.

Caminhou pelas ruas de Konoha sem saber pra onde iria. Pensou em ir ao hospital, ver a Sakura.

- A Dr.ª Sakura está realizando uma cirurgia agora. – informou a recepcionista.

Ok, fazer hora no hospital não era muito agradável... Pensou em ir ver o Sasuke, faz tempo que não se encontravam.

- O Sasuke não está, disse que ia ficar até tarde na sede da ANBU hoje... quer entrar? – disse Karin, estranhamente simpática.

_Não sei porque o pessoal não gosta dela._

- Ah, não... obrigado.

- Tem certeza? Ah, entra... me faz companhia... – sendo muito, muito simpática mesmo.

- Não.. er, eu volto depois.. valeu! Tchau!

- Até mais!

Teve que se conformar em ser no momento o único vagabundo da sua ex-equipe. _Putz! Ficar três semanas sem fazer nada é um saco! Por que a vovó é tão dura comigo? Três semanas sem missão... eu já me sinto bem melhor!_

De repente, uma sombra feminina aproxima-se dele:

- Olá, Naruto! – disse a kunoichi, sorrindo. – Que bom ver você!

- Hã? Ah, oi Tenten-san – surpreso. – Tudo bem?

Continuam caminhando.

- Tudo ótimo! E você? Fiquei sabendo que você ficou uns dias internado, já está melhor? – cara de quem está muito preocupada.

- Tô sim... – estranhando a preocupação dela. Eles nem era tão amigos assim.

- Que bom! Imagina se algo acontece com você... isso ia ser muito ruim!

Naruto coça a cabeça. Agora não estava entendendo mais nada. De repente, as mulheres estavam sendo muito simpáticas com ele.

- Digo isso porque admiro você.

- É??

- Claro! Você é um ninja forte, é o preferido da Godaime-sama e o futuro sexto hokage!

_Massageei o ego dele! Bingo!_

_­_Naruto ria, coradamente. Poxa, alguém que ele nem imaginava o admirava e reconhecia que ele era um excelente ninja! O melhor da vila! O Sexto Hokage! Uhu \o/

- Er... arigatou!! Hehehe (_N/A: imaginem aquele sorriso do Naruto_)

- E admira-me também o fato de você sempre andar sozinho...

- Como assim?

- Ah, sozinho... nunca vejo você com ninguém... assim... com alguma namorada...

- Ah, é que... é que... eu... nunca tenho tempo! Hehehe – _mentira... a Sakura nunca me dá bola!_

- Que pena...

- Er.. Tenten-san, por que está me perguntando isso?

- Por nada... curiosidade apenas...

- É porque você nunca ficou de conversa comigo... nós nem somos muito amigos...

- Ué! Nunca é tarde para criar novas amizades, ou fortalecer as antigas!! – sorrindo sempre.

Cinco segundos de silêncio.

- Eu estou indo ao Ichikaru, quer ir?

- Claro!

_Se ela aparecer, vai saber como é se sentir trocada!_

x

As duas caminhavam em direção ao Ichikaru. A menor procurava impaciente alguma coisa dentro da bolsa.

- Precisamos voltar urgente!!

- Esqueceu alguma coisa?

- Algo super importante! Meu batom!

- Hanabi, achei que tivesse esquecido algo realmente importante...

- Mas isso é importante! Olha pra mim! Tô parecendo uma alma, branca de olhos brancos!

- Não exagere!

- Com esses cabelos escorridos! – olhando-se no espelhinho da bolsa – Eu sou a Samara Morgan!!

Hinata ria da irmã... totalmente diferente desta, ela não se preocupava muito com as aparências. No máximo, um brilho nos lábios...

- Não ria! Eu não posso ir ao Ichikaru Ramen assim... pessoas importantes comem lá. E se ele estiver lá e me ver desse jeito?

- Ele quem? – perguntou curiosa.

- O... ah, não é da sua conta!

- Ei, meninas, aonde vão?

- Oi, Ino-chan... vamos ao Ichikaru.

- Ah, eu estou indo lá também. Eu e as meninas sempre nos encontramos lá... ainda mais hoje!

- Por que? – quis saber Hinata.

- Ahh, por nada... depois eu conto.

- Onde está Sakura-chan?

- Ah, deve estar no hospital! Ta viciada em trabalho aquela lá.

Estavam quase em frente ao Ichikaru.

- Eii.. aquela lá não é Tenten? – mostra a loira.

- É.. é, s-sim.. – confirma Hinata, não acreditando.

- E o que ela ta fazendo com o Naruto?! – estranhou a loira.

Os dois estavam sentados em uma mesa, um de frente para o outro, conversando e rindo bastante. Pareciam estar bem à vontade. (_N/A: ah façam de conta que é um restaurante grande, várias mesinhas, garçons..._). Do local onde as três meninas estavam, podiam jurar que pareciam dois namorados que foram ao restaurante depois do cinema.

- E-eu.. não quero mais comer...

- Ah, não! Agora que eu estou aqui, nós vamos entrar! – disse Hanabi, puxando a irmã.

- Não, Hanabi!

- Deixa de ser tonta! A culpa é sua que nunca disse nada pra ele!

- Eii, meninas! – acenava Tenten – Venham aqui!

_Eu quero um buraco... um buraco!!_

A cena que se seguiu era bem diferente: Naruto, na ponta da mesa, continuava conversando animadamente. Tenten, do lado esquerdo dele, ria de qualquer coisa que ele dizia e de vez enquanto insistia para que Hinata falasse alguma coisa. Ino, do lado da Tenten, se perguntava intimamente desde quando a de cabelos chocolate tinha ficado tão amiga do loiro, mas estava achando legal. Hanabi, muito puta por estar ali, e entre Ino e Hinata, perguntava-se porque a irmã gostava de um cara tão nada-a-ver. E, por fim, Hinata, sentindo-se muito desconfortável por estar do lado do Naruto.

_Não desmaie... não desmaie!!_

- Desde quando você é tão sociável com o Naruto? – perguntou a loira, disfarçadamente e super curiosa, à Tenten.

- Desde hoje! Ele até que muito legal... – disse.

- Se eu não conhecesse você, diria que isso é pra fazer ciúmes em alguém...

- Eu já desculpei você uma vez.. não vamos mais falar sobre isso certo? – e continuou conversando e sorrindo sempre.

- Então, Hinata! – virou-se para a morena, tímida e espremida na sua frente. – Fico muito feliz em te ver aqui! Devíamos marcar mais vezes para sairmos!

- Er... cl-cla-claro Tenten-s-san...

_Não desmaie! Não desmaie!!_

- É mesmo! – falou o loiro sorridente.

- Ah, é... imagina só... – falou baixinho Hanabi, imaginado outra cena como essa.

De repente, um ninja de cabelos escuros e roupa preta, aproximou-se da mesa:

- Olá boa noite!

Todos responderam, exceto a loira que não gostou nenhum pouco que ele estivesse ali.

- Posso me sentar com vocês? – perguntou o ninja, mas olhando diretamente para Ino.

- Claro que pode!! Senta aí, Sai! – disse Naruto. A loira olhou para ele querendo fulminá-lo, mas foi totalmente ignorada.

Ele sentou-se entre ela e Hanabi.

- Olá, garotinha! – disse pra Hyuuga mais nova.

- Oláaaa! – com um sorriso bem grande.

E continuaram comendo e conversando. Praticamente, só ouviam-se as vozes da Tenten e do Naruto, e, às vezes da Ino, do Sai e da Hanabi, que estranhamente, tinha ficado muito alegre.

- Estava procurando por você. – falou Sai à loira, sem que ninguém percebesse. – Precisamos conversar.

- Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você. – cortou Ino.

- Quando sair daqui a gente conversa.

Alguns minutos depois...

- Hanabi, quer ir embora? – disse baixinho e suplicante para irmã.

- Ah, você já quer ir... agora que tá ficando legal! - replicou.

- Eu não estou muito bem... – quase sussurrando.

- Não é novidade... – imitando a voz dela.

- Vamos embora, Hanabi! – agora não estava mais suplicando. Aquilo era uma ordem. Uma ordem suplicada, mas era uma ordem.

- Ta bom.. – meio a contragosto.

- Er...gente... n-nós t-temos q-que ir em-b-bora...

_Não desmaie!_

-Ah, Hinata! Fica mais um pouco!! – pediu Tenten. _ Fica vai... hehehe_

- É.. q-que já está t-tarde... e e-eu e a Ha-hanabi pre-preci-samos a-acordar cedo e...

_Eu não tenho que acordar cedo porcaria nenhuma!_ – pensou a mais nova.

- Ah, tudo bem então. Depois a gente se vê!! – despediu-se a sorridente Tenten. Mas, para sua surpresa:

- É, mesmo.. tem razão, Hinata, já está tarde. – falou Naruto, levantando-se da mesa. – Bem, galera, também tenho que ir. Eu acompanho vocês, Hinata.

_Acompanhar ela?_- pensou

_Me acompanhar?! Não desmaie, Hinata. Não desmaie!_

Despediram-se, deixando Ino estressada por estar perto do Sai, Sai acenando e Tenten com cara de tacho.

Nova cena diferente: Naruto, andando despreocupadamente, com as mãos por trás da cabeça, olhando o céu estrelado. Hinata, ao lado dele, sentindo-se feliz e esquisita ao mesmo tempo, morrendo de vergonha. Hanabi, atrás dos dois a uma certa distância, querendo ver o mar pegar fogo.

_Quero ver como ela vai sair dessa..._

- Ta uma noite legal né? – disse Naruto. – Muitas estrelas!

- É...

- Você ta bem, Hinata? – olhou para ela, fazendo-a corar imediatamente. – Você parecia meio esquisita no jantar. _(N/A: ele é tão delicado, né?)_

_Não desmaie, Hinata!! Fale com ele!_

- E-eu.. estou bem, Na-Naruto-kun... Talvez um pouco c-cansada, s-só isso.

Ficou mais alguns segundos olhando pra ela.

_Na-Naruto-kun está olhando pra mim!_

Hinata era bonita. Certo, era muito bonita. E a cor dos cabelos escuros na pele clara, naquela noite estrelada, a deixava ainda muito mais linda. A menina de ouro dos Hyuuga, como o pessoal da vila falava. Lembrou-se de uma vez quando o Kakashi-sensei comentou com o finado Jiraya, quando viram ela passar... (_N/A: dois pevertidos comentando sobre uma garotinha inocente? Sei não...)_

_Flashback on_

- É... ela está ficando muito bonita. – disse Kakashi.

- Quem? – interrompeu Naruto.

- A menina dos Hyuuga. – respondeu Jiraya.

- Hinata?

- Humrum. Quem um dia se casar com ela, terá sorte grande. É uma boa menina e a família Hyuuga tem muitas posses. – afirmou Kakashi.

- Só tenho pena desse infeliz por uma coisa. – completou o ero-sennin.

- Que coisa? – quis saber Naruto.

- Hiashi.

_Flashback off_

De fato, os Hyuuga tinham uma fama de serem um clã fechado e discreto, que não eram de fazer muitas relações sociais. Era um dos clãs mais antigos de Konoha, e diziam que as duas famílias eram muito ricas. Sendo Hinata da família principal, e futura líder do clã, devia ser riquíssima.

Mas, ao contrário de muitos membros do clã, que sempre se mostravam como seres superiores, Hinata era tímida e meiga. O comentário que mais se ouvia sobre ela é que ia assumir o clã quando completasse 18 anos. Aos olhos de Naruto, ela parecia estar sempre assustada. Quase nunca a viam sair.

Lembrou-se também do tempo do Exame Chunnin em que ela lhe deu uma pomada e que logo depois quase morre na luta contra o primo dela. Depois ele jurou que iria derrota-lo. Lembrou-se também do tombo que deu nela quando voltou pra vila.

_Pelo menos, ela sempre foi legal comigo._

- Ei, Hinata, foi bem legal você ter ido ao Ichikaru. Quase não vejo você por aí.

- É.. q-que eu não saio muito...

- Eu sei.

(_N/A: nossa, que importante e sensual diálogo_!!)

Estavam chegando próximo a uma divisão de caminhos. Ele seguiria para o lado oposto ao dela.

- Bem, acho que a gente se despede aqui né? – sorrindo

_Mas é muito mané! Nem pra se oferecer pra acompanhar a gente até em casa! – _pensou Hanabi.

­- É Naruto-kun...

- Bom.. er... não quer que eu acompanhe vocês até em casa?

_Yes!! Ele não é tão burro! – _Hanabi na torcida.

_­_- N-não quero in-co-modar v-você Na-Naruto-kun...

-Que é isso! Não é nenhum incômodo!

Caminharam mais um pouco. Hinata sentia-se feliz. Mesmo que fosse com uma coisa tola como essas, mas sentia-se muito bem. Ele ia deixa-la em casa. E ela que havia imaginado que ele pudesse ter algo com Tenten. Um absurdo porque ela devia ter algo com Neji. Se ele tivesse algo com ela, não estaria a acompanhando até sua casa. Mas isso não importava, ele estava lá, conversando com ela, perguntando sobre sua vida, e ela já se sentia mais a vontade do seu lado.

Era engraçado como o tempo estava passando devagar. Do Ichikaru até a casa de Hinata não eram mais que 15 minutos, mas o tempo estava devagar. Naruto, inexplicavelmente, também estava se sentindo feliz.

_Talvez eram as estrelas._

* * *

_**N/A: Aha!! Dando início a evolução dos outros personagens também. Eu gosto do Shika! Por que Ino se incomoda tanto com o Sai? Afinal, a Tenten está planejando o que? Próximo capítulo: unindo corações! Ta na hora de começar a fazer alguma coisa! Posso dizer só uma coisa pra vocês: nada é o que parece... hehehe**_


	9. Chapter 9 Viagem à Suna

**Capítulo IX – Viagem à Suna**

"_Sonho que se sonha só é só um sonho que se sonha só. Mas sonho que se sonha junto é realidade" _Raul Seixas - Prelúdio

* * *

- IRRESPONSÁVEIS!! – O grito da mãe ecoou por toda a aldeia – Dois irresponsáveis!!

- Calma, querida, calma! – Tentava o pai, em vão, acalma-la.

- Você vem me pedir calma?! Você tem noção do que seu filho acabou de dizer?! – estava praticamente histérica e andava por toda a sala – Mas eu tinha certeza que isso ai acontecer!! Eu falei pra esse irresponsável se cuidar!! E agora ele me vem com essa cara mais deslavada do mundo dizendo que a namorada está grávida!! Você ouviu isso, Shikaku?

- Ouvi e...

- Ah, mas é claro!! Isso também é culpa sua!!

- Minha?!

- É, porque não foi um pai atuante! Sempre deixou esse menino muito largado!! A culpa é sua e da sua família, bando de preguiçosos! Agora taí! Esse sem-vergonha vai ter um filho!! Você não vai dizer mais nada, Shikamaru?

Estava sentado no sofá, ao lado de Temari, que estava se sentindo a última das criaturas. Agarrada ao braço dele, sentia uma vontade incontrolável de sair dali ou de pegar o leque fazer a sogra voar pra longe! Shikamaru estava sério

_Seja o que for só te dou um conselho... escute, por mais que eles digam palavras ofensivas agüente firme._

- Anda, Shikamaru! Me responda!!

- O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Não vai adiantar nada ficar gritando (_como uma louca histérica) _desse jeito.

- E é assim que você me responde!!

A mãe era chata, estressada, exagerada e mandona. (_N/A: igualzinha a minha)_ E embora não soubesse ter delicadeza ao expressar opiniões, estava meio certa. Tinha sido um irresponsável. Mas agora se lamentar, não adiantaria muita coisa.

Depois de um breve silêncio, e aparentando estar mais calma, disse:

- Então, o que vocês pretendem fazer?

- Vamos ter o bebê.

- Ta, ótimo, mas que bom! – bateu palmas – Agora me responda, como você vai criar esse filho? Sim, porque suponho que você tenha alguma idéia de como criar um filho, já que sempre foi muito inteligente!

- Eu ainda estou pensando nisso...

- Pois é bom que pense logo!! Por que das minhas custas é que vocês não vão viver!

- Pois eu também não pretendo depender de você! – falou Temari.

- Como é que é, menina? – só agora dirigia a fala a ela.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu! Nós não vamos depender de você. Nem de você nem de ninguém! Sua velha maluca!

- Mas era só o que faltava, essa vadia vindo me desrespeitar na minha própria casa!

- Mãe!!

- Yoshino!

- Não me importa que você esteja esperando um filho!! Eu acabo com você!!

- Eu quero ir embora, Shikamaru!! Eu quero sair daqui!

- Se você for, Shikamaru, não precisa voltar!

- Yoshino, não diga uma coisa dessas!

- Tudo bem, pai! Ela já disse a opinião dela... mas eu já decidi.

- Pra onde você vai?! Shikamaru!! Volte aqui!

Agora a coisa estava realmente problemática! E nem mesmo ele acreditava que tinha feito uma idiotice dessas. Ficara com raiva e saiu de casa, levando a namorada em prantos, ouvindo a mãe xingar até ficar sem voz e o coitado do pai, tentando aliviar as coisas. Precisava pensar com calma, por que ultimamente não conseguia manter um raciocínio lógico.

_Ok, vamos analisar as coisas. Estou sem casa, é quase madrugada, eu tenho uma mulher e um filho. Preciso ir pra algum lugar essa noite. Mas onde? Chouji. Não... ia acordar a família dele toda a essa hora. Ah, já sei..._

- Shika...

- O que?

- Gomenasai. Desculpe-me por ter sido grossa com sua mãe... por minha causa você saiu de casa... eu... não queria isso...

- Tudo bem. A gente dá um jeito nisso. – tentou sorrir.

x

_- Ei! Volte aqui! Seu filho da mãe!! – gritava Naruto. ­– Eu não vou descansar até destruí-lo e salvar a princesa!_

_O homem gargalhava! Era pálido e tinha cabelos negros. Tinha um semblante maléfico._

_- Você?! Você nunca conseguirá me vencer! E a princesa será minha!_

_- Nunca vou deixar você encostar suas mãos nela, maldito! Nunca!!_

_- Naruto-kun!!_

_A princesa estava presa no castelo mais alto da mais alta torre,(N/A: Shrek) e chamava por ele. Mas ele estava preso no jutsu paralisante do inimigo e seu corpo não conseguia se mexer. O pior é que o jutsu estava paralisando não só seus músculos, mas estava sufocando. Ele não conseguia respirar. E o calor da caverna estava queimando seu corpo._

_- Naruto-kun!! – Ela gritava. – Por favor, me salve!!_

_- Princesa!!_

_Só conseguiu ver os cabelos negros dela e seus olhos brancos chorosos, antes que o homem começasse a beija-la. Os olhos dele eram tão frios, tão assustadores. A princesa procurava em vão se soltar, e chorava, e gritava. Mas ele era mais forte._

_- Nãoo! Solta ela!! Princesa!!_

_Lentamente, o inimigo tocava seu rosto, e beijava seu pescoço. Sua língua lambia sua face. Suas mãos frias, procuram tocar seus seios e ela se contorcia. Ele quase podia sentir o toque frio das mãos dele no corpo dela e o nojo que ela sentia por ele. Sua língua quente descia mais. Súbito, num gesto violento, ele arrancou a blusa dela. E começou a sugar seus seios. Ela tremia... e chorava._

_- Nãooo... seu desgraçado! – Naruto não agüentava mais ver aquilo. Lágrimas corriam de seus olhos. – Não... princesa... PRINCESAAAA!!_

Até que, caiu da cama.

- Itai!! Nossa, foi só um sonho... sonho maluco!!

De repente, alguém bate na porta. Outro susto.

- Shikamaru! Temari!

- Oi, camarão! – disse Temari, ironicamente. – Você tá bem? Tá todo suado!

- Não é um pouco tarde pra visitas, não?

- Você sempre dorme assim? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Assim como?

- Sem blusa, com essa cueca laranja horrível e esse gorro ridículo...

- Qual é, Shikamaru! Você não veio aqui uma hora dessas pra ficar zoando com minha cara, né?

A expressão do amigo tornou-se séria.

- Podemos ficar essa noite aqui?

- Hã?

- Eu briguei com meus pais.

- Ah, ta... entra aí.

Era engraçado.

_Brigar com os pais... taí uma coisa que eu nunca vou poder fazer...humpf... sabe aquele cara que colocou esse monstro dentro você? Pois é... ele é seu pai..._

Ele ainda não tinha conseguido digerir isso, mas era algo em que não procurava se lembrar.

Após as acomodações, Temari acabou dormindo. Tinha tido uma péssima noite. Shikamaru não conseguia dormir, a cabeça estava pesada demais pra pegar no sono. Naruto então se aproxima:

- Cara, eu não faço a mínima idéia de como você está se sentindo...

- Obrigado pela compreensão...

- Mas, eu torço que dê tudo certo.

- Valeu, cara.

- Acho que você devia procurar a vovó Tsunade.

- Por quê?

- Bem... Suna é aliada de Konoha e cada vez mais as relações são estreitadas, desde que o Gaara se tornou Kazekage... é lógico que as coisas estão melhores e que ele é um bom kage, mas você sabe que aquele conselheiro meio esquisitão pode achar que talvez Konoha esteja tentando fazer algo contra Suna, já que ela é irmã dele. Sem contar o conselho de velharias aqui da vila...

- Você ta viajando né? Isso é um absurdo...

- Claro que não.. ela não é irmã do Gaara, é irmã do Kazekage... entendeu? E é como eu te disse, os conselheiros têm muito poder dentro de uma vila, principalmente pra inventar guerras...

_Desde quando Naruto tem capacidade pra pensar assim?_

- Certo... amanhã falo com a Tsunade-sama e..., talvez amanhã mesmo nós vamos pra Suna. – olhava Temari dormindo.

- Você gosta muito dela, não é?

Sorriu.

- Eu a amo.

Naruto imaginou se ainda se apaixonaria por alguém assim. Pensou no que Tenten disse a respeito dele sempre estar sozinho. Todo esse tempo, nunca tinha parado pra pensar em ninguém. Ainda nutria um interesse na Sakura, mas a cada dia, ia ficando tão distante que mais parecia um amor de criança. E ela ainda gostava do Sasuke. E ele gostava dela, só que era arrogante e orgulhoso demais pra admitir, por isso tinha a Karin, porque ela era mais fácil.

_Acho que vou terminar como sempre fui... sozinho._

x

Quando chegaram em casa, o céu tinha ficado rosa, as estrelas sorriam e dançavam e o vento tinha cheiro de morango. Aquela seria a noite mais tranqüila que teria em anos, porque ele a havia deixado em casa.

O mesmo não se podia dizer do primo.

Viu quando os três chegaram. Todos dormiam, exceto ele, que ficara esperando ela voltar. Mas quem a acompanhava era a pessoa que ele menos gostaria de ver ao seu lado. _Não é possível!! Ela mentiu pra mim? – pensou. – Não... ela não faz isso. Mas porque ele está ali?_

Bem, isso não seria respondido agora. Acompanhou com o olhar e viu as duas entrarem no quarto e, logo depois, as luzes apagarem, e o silêncio. Maldito silêncio das incertezas.

Acordou feliz e bem disposta, até deparar com o pai com a cara _mais agradável do mundo_ e o primo com um tremendo mal humor, na cozinha. Só Hanabi estava bem para o café.

_Voltando à realidade, Hinata..._

- Como foi o jantar? – perguntou o pai.

- Bem.

- Me passa o leite, nee-chan?

- Neji.

- Sim, Hiashi-sama.

- Há alguns documentos da ramificação secundária que eram guardados pelo seu pai, acredito que você deva ter conhecimento deles. Pois bem, gostaria de vê-los.

- Posso trazê-los mais tarde, Hiashi-sama.

- Faça isso então.

- Me passa a manteiga, Neji-kun?

x

Estavam os quatro no escritório da Hokage para receber uma nova missão.

- Essa não é uma missão muito difícil, é uma missão rank C.

- Ah nãoo, que saco! – disse o menino pequeno.

- Cala essa boca, idiota! – disse Suzumi dando um coque em Makoto.

- Bem, como eu dizia – odiava ser interrompida – essa é uma missão rank C. Vocês deverão investigar alguns roubos que andam acontecendo no País do Vegetal. Você se lembra de lá, Hinata?

- Lembro sim, Tsunade-sama.

(_N/A: No Naruto Clássico, episódios 187 ao 191, esse país é chamado de País Minúsculo, tradução pelo videolog. E relembrando: o time três não é meu, é da Joy Kurenai_)

- Nesse papel contém mais informações sobre a missão. Então vocês podem partir à tarde. Vai ser uma ótima missão pra esse moleque e os ouvidos dele...

- Do que ela está falando, Hinata-sama? – quis saber Yumi.

Makoto sabia muito bem do que ela estava falando, mas preferia não saber. Ele ainda não dominava bem a kekkei genkai do clã Otori: audição super avançada (_N/A: isso foi inventado por Joy Kurenai, só estou colocando aqui pra quem não leu a fic dela, entender_) e poucos sabiam disso.

- Não é nada, Yumi.

Nisso, alguém bate à porta.

- Entre!

Entram Shikamaru, Temari e Naruto.

_Na-naruto-kun... (N/A: eu adoro quando ela fala assim hauhauha )_

- Oyaho Gozaimasu, obaa-chan! Olá crianças!! Oi, Hinata!! – cumprimenta alegre e sorridente o loiro protagonista.

_Engraçado... a princesa do sonho parece com a Hinata..._

- O-oi Naruto-kun! – com uma cara de boba alegre.

- Bem, vocês já podem ir.

-...

- Hinata? Vocês já podem sair...

- Hã? Ah, hai Godaime-sama.

- Então, querem falar comigo? – pergunta a hokage aos três depois que os outros saíram.

Após todas as explicações dos acontecimentos, a hokage então se pronunciou:

- Bem... Naruto tem uma certa razão, Shikamaru. Talvez os conselheiros de Suna encarem essa situação da forma mais absurda e ... todos nós conhecemos o comportamento agressivo do seu irmão, Temari... mesmo ele tendo mudado um pouco... o Kazekage Gaara é uma pessoa difícil de se lidar... Entretanto, talvez ele goste de ser tio. Eu aconselho a vocês a irem a Suna conversar com ele. Posso dar uma semana de folga pra você na academia enquanto arrumam essa situação.

- Arigatou, Tsunade-sama.

- E... MEUS PARABÉNS!!

x

- Tudo acertado! Vamos à Suna!

- Vamos?!

- É... posso acompanhar vocês?

- E o que você vai fazer lá, camarãozinho?

- Ah... vou acompanhar vocês, ora... Vovó Tsunade me deu três semanas de descanso e se eu ficar aqui sem fazer nada sou ter um troço de tédio! Além do mais, vou visitar meu amigo Gaara, faz tempo que não o vejo.

- Você quer é passear!

- Não... você vai precisar de ajuda se ele tentar de matar! Hehehehe

Duas horas depois estavam todos reunidos no portão principal de Konoha, esperando a Sensei.

- Ela não é de se atrasar...

- Odeio concordar com você, baixinho, mas é verdade.

- Ei, crianças!! - um ninja se aproxima – Estão fazendo o que aqui?

- Ah, Naruto-kun. Estamos esperando a Hinata-sensei. Vai pra alguma missão também? – perguntou Suzumi.

- Sim e não...

- Hã?

- Esquece.

_Puta merda, gennins não tem direito a saber de nada!!_

- Vou à Suna, junto com a Temari e o Shikamaru, mas eles ainda não chegaram...

- Suna!! A gente vai passar por lá. Ta aqui no mapa. – explica Makoto.

- É? E vocês vão pra onde?

- Ao País do Vegetal.

- Ah, legal! Eu já fui lá! Antes podia ir por uma ponte pelo lado oeste de konoha sem atravessar Suna, mas a ponte foi destruída durante um terremoto. Então vocês terão que ir mais pra oeste.

(N/A: _mudando toda a geografia do mundo Naruto...)_

- Desculpe a demora, Naruto. Você pegou minhas coisas? – tinha pedido ao amigo pegar algumas roupas suas em sua casa.

- Não foi muito legal, mas peguei. Ela xingou você, seu pai, a Temari, se xingou e me xingou, mas ta aqui.

Enquanto Shikamaru guardava as roupas na mochila, Hinata finalmente chega.

- Eii, sensei, você se atrasou... sensei?

_Naruto-kun está aqui!! Por que ele está aqui?_

- Yo, Hinata!! Não se importa de nós acompanharmos vocês até Suna, né? Por que nós vamos passar três dias juntos.

_O mundo era lindo! _

_O Mundo é bão, Sebastião! – Nando Reis_


	10. Chapter 10 Vem comigo

**Capítulo X – Vem comigo**

"_Eu quero um beijo de cinema americano, fechar os olhos fugir do perigo, matar bandido, prender ladrão... a minha vida vai virar novela. Eu quero amor, eu quero amar, eu quero o amor de Lisbela. Eu quero o mar e sertão" _Los Hermanos - Lisbela

* * *

Ainda não estavam nem meio dia de viagem e Temari já tinha parado três vezes pra vomitar. Ameaçada por Shikamaru, preocupadíssimo, que teimava em querer voltar pra Konoha cada vez que ela colocava o que nem tinha comido pra fora, e ajudada por Hinata que estava se mostrando uma excelente enfermeira, decidiu dar o braço a torcer e descansar um pouco.

- Os gennins vão procurar madeira. – falou Shikamaru – Já está anoitecendo mesmo, a gente fica aqui e arma as barracas.

- Os gennins?! Por que os gennins? – desesperou-se Makoto – Os gennins somos nós!!

- Pare de reclamar, seu inútil! – vocês já sabem quem disse isso...

Naruto ajudou Shikamaru a armar as barracas, enquanto Hinata cuidava da grávida e os gennins pegavam madeira. Depois que a noite caiu e fogueira já feita, eles jantaram e comeram peixe, exceto Temari que enjoou o cheiro do peixe. Papo vai, papo vem... hora de crianças irem para a cama, ou melhor pras barracas. Como só havia duas delas, dormiram Shikamaru e Temari em uma, os gennins e Hinata na outra e Naruto se arranjou com o saco de dormir mesmo.

Mas Hinata, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia dormir. Levantou-se e saiu da barraca. Estava quente demais, não conseguia dormir, os pensamentos não lhe saíam da cabeça. Passou devagar e viu Naruto deitado no saco de dormir, meio desembrulhado.

_Naruto-kun é tão engraçado...vai pegar um resfriado se ficar assim..._

Cobriu-o e ficou um tempo olhando pra ele. Por que o amava tanto? E porque nunca teve coragem pra fazer nada? Ele mexeu-se um pouco. Afastou-se e saiu de perto dele um pouco pois se ele acordasse seria muito difícil explicar o que estava fazendo olhando pra ele.

Sentou-se em uma pedra e ficou olhando a noite. Não era apenas a proximidade de Naruto de não a deixava dormir, mas porque o pai agira estranho naquele dia.

_Flashback on_

Ela estava preparando as coisas para a viagem. Uma missão era sempre ótimo porque ficaria alguns dias fora de casa, sem o enchimento de saco que era ficar escutando sobre "o futuro do clã Hyuuga" ou "sua condição de líder do clã" ou "a nova taxa de intercâmbio dos fogos de artifício" (N/A: _de onde eu tirei isso?!_). Já estava quase saindo, quando o encontrou na sala com Neji.

- Papai, já estou saindo...

- Uma nova missão? – disse ele com a velha expressão séria de sempre.

- Sim, vou ao País do vegetal. Demorarei alguns dias.

- Certo. Ótimo. – pareceu alegrar-se.

_Ótimo?!_

Olhou para o primo como se procurasse a resposta sobre essa exclamação.

_Ótimo?!_

Nenhuma resposta. Não da parte dele, porque até então ele também não sabia.

- Bem.. então... eu já vou...

- Hinata – pronunciou-se o pai. – Eu andei lendo alguns documentos que Neji me trouxe sobre o clã e tomei algumas decisões. Decisões importantes sobre você e o futuro do clã.

_Lá vem..._

- Quero que saiba que – continuou – eu me preocupo com você. E quero que você fique segura se algum dia eu chegar a faltar.

Um choque. Foi isso que sentiu. O pai nunca dizia isso, nunca. Eram poucas palavras, mas pareciam carregadas de carinho.

_­_- Do que o senhor está falando? – meio confusa.

- Quando você voltar, conversaremos melhor. Agora vá. – dizendo isso, calou-se.

_Flashback off_

Afinal o que estaria acontecendo?

- Também não consegue dormir, Hinata? – uma voz conhecida se aproxima.

- ­Na-naruto-kun!! – assustada.

- Ah, desculpe assustar você... – ele tinha chegado por trás dela, que, distraída, não sentiu sua presença. – Também não consigo dormir... ando tendo sonhos esquisitos... – disse ele, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Tinha sonhado de novo com a princesa. Mas dessa vez, ele era um cavaleiro medieval que traíra a corte, roubava castelos, salvava donzelas indefesas e matava dragões e demônios com suco de laranja.

(_N/A: acreditem, eu já sonhei uma coisa dessas... com suco de laranja e tudo)_

- Nós de novo aqui olhando o céu...

­- Mas hoje não tem estrelas...

- Em compensação, a lua está linda!! E parece que está bem pertinho!

Realmente. Sabe aquelas noites de lua, em que não há estrelas no céu, e o luar recobre toda a terra e a lua parece tão próxima e tão brilhante que parece que podemos tocá-la? Estava assim.

- Estava pensando em que? – perguntou inocentemente. – Seu namorado? – brincou.

- N-nãoo.. e-eu... n-não... t-tenho... na-namo-namorado...

Comentário infeliz. Agora ela estava tão vermelha que mesmo no escuro dava pra perceber.

- Er, desculpe, não queria deixar você assim... você é mesmo muito tímida.

_Tímida? Ele me acha tímida... droga!_

- N-nãoo é q-que.. que...

- Vamos fazer assim, eu acho você uma garota legal e não sei porque você gagueja tanto se sei muito bem que você não é gaga. Então, já que estamos sem sono, vamos conversar sobre sua vida... mas sem gaguejar, ta certo? – disse sorridente.

_Cara, que menina tímida... vou ajudar ela._

- Ta certo!

­- Viu? Nem é difícil. Vamos começar por mim. Olá, meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, tenho 18 anos, adoro comer ramen, principalmente de porco, meu amigos são muito importantes pra mim, gosto de laranja e meu grande sonho é me tornar Hokage. Sua vez.

- Oi, meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata, vou fazer 18 anos daqui há três meses, quando vou me tornar líder do meu clã... não gosto disso. Gosto de lilás, margaridas e também gosto de ramen de porco. Não tenho muitos amigos. Meu grande sonho é... é... – hesitou em dizer.

- Qual é?

- Nada importante, Naruto-kun...

_Não vai se realizar mesmo..._

- Como não é importante? É claro que é importante!! Todos os sonhos são! Você nunca pode deixar os seus sonhos de lado, Hinata! Nunca!

- Naruto-kun...

- Uma pessoa sem sonhos é uma pessoa vazia. E as pessoas que desistem dos seus sonhos são pessoas infelizes! Mesmo que apareça alguém para impedir, você não deve desistir. Eu não sei qual é o seu sonho, mas não desista dele.

_Meu sonho é você._

Nesse momento, uma estrela cadente cruza o céu.

-­ Olha lá!! Você viu?! Faz um pedido, Hinata!

x

Depois de três dias de viagem, chegaram à Suna. Suna havia crescido bastante e Naruto, que fazia anos não ia lá, e os três gennins, que nunca tinha ido, ficaram admirados.

Chegaram ao palácio do Kazegake, mas não foram imediatamente recepcionados por ele que estava em reunião com os conselheiros. Kankurou os atendeu.

- Bem vinda, maninha. Achei que você não voltaria mais pra casa... – De fato, Temari estava há quase 4 meses em Konoha. – Achei que tivesse se juntado com esse aí!

- Olá pra você também, Kankurou – ignorando o comentário dele.

- Ei, e você, Naruto! Como está? Quanto tempo, hein! – apertando a mão dele.

- Eu vou levando!

- Nossa! E você, quem é? – saindo da mão dele e indo em direção à morena, que estava um pouco atrás dele.

- Hyuuga Hinata, senhor.

- Hinata... bonito nome... – e voltando-se ao loiro – Parabéns, hein, Naruto... você tem bom gosto!

- Hã? E-eu?! Ahhh, não é nada disso, ela e eu.. nós.. não..

- Ah, não? Quem bom, então...

_Cara folgado!_

- Você ta deixando a menina envergonhada, Kankurou, pare com isso. – falou Temari ao perceber Hinata pegando fogo. E mudando de assunto: - Onde está Gaara?

- Reunião do Conselho. Mas logo vai terminar...

- Já terminou. – o ruivo de olhos verdes penetrantes e de voz rouca entra na sala.

_Esse é o Kazekage? Meu Deus!! Que KAZEKAGE é esse?- _pensaram quase ao mesmo tempo as duas gennins.

_(N/A: se o Gaara fosse real, o imagino como um cara sério, misterioso, e com voz de fazer cosquinha no ouvido... ou seja, de fazer derreter..tá, eu pago pau pro Gaara mesmo, e daí?.)_

- Gaara!! Meu amigão!! Quanto tempo!!

- Naruto! – feliz por ter visto o amigo

Conversaram um pouco mais até que Gaara ofereceu estadia aos viajantes.

- Agradeço sua hospitalidade, Kazekage-sama, mas não será necessário. – recusou Hinata. – Os gennins e eu estamos em uma missão e devemos ir até o País do Vegetal, o mais breve possível, sendo Suna somente uma passagem.

- Ainda assim, acho que você deveria comprar mais mantimentos, Hinata. – falou Naruto. – Tem mais um dia de viagem.

- Certo, Matsuri pode acompanhar vocês até o mercado. – disse Gaara, chamando-a.

- Não é necessário, Gaara. Eu vou com eles. – interveio Kankurou.

- Não, Kankurou, você fica... temos que conversar... é... em família... – Temari iria começar a dizer porque estava ali.

x

- Então, o que há de legal pra fazer aqui, Matsuri-chan?

- Bem, Naruto-kun, você quer saber sobre o que?

- Sei lá... pontos turísticos!

Ele realmente estava se comportando como se estivesse de férias.

- Bom... não há muita coisa... tem o palácio que nós acabamos de sair de lá, tem algumas fontes termais, um monumento em homenagem ao Kazekage-sama, alguns restaurantes...

- Tem um monumento em homenagem ao Gaara?!

- Sim. Os aldeões o construíram e deram de presente no aniversário dele.

- Caramba... depois eu quero ver isso!

- Bom, vou levá-los ao mercado...

_(N/A: isso foi apenas pra encher lingüiça...)_

x

- Como é que é?! – perguntou o ninja.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. – respondeu tranquilamente.

Cinco segundos de silêncio. (_N/A: porque ninguém morreu ainda pra ser um minuto_)

- Eu vou MATAR esse cara!!

Partiu pra cima de Shikamaru que tentava proteger Temari, mas foi segurado por uma areia.

- Gaara, me solta!! Eu já disse que vou matar esse cara!! Me solta!

- Você não vai fazer nada. – afirmou o ruivo. (_N/A: decidido, forte,...lindo.. ai ai_)

- Mas Gaara...

Ainda segurando Kankurou, Gaara levantou-se de sua mesa e aproximou-se dos dois, que permaneciam em pé, juntos. Olhou para o cunhado e depois para a irmã, mantendo a mesma expressão séria de sempre. E fez a única coisa que todos os presentes nunca imaginavam que ele pudesse fazer: abraçou Temari.

- Eu não acredito nisso! Não vai me dizer que você aceita isso, Gaara?

- Pare de bancar o idiota e venha aqui.

Chegou perto da irmã.

- Grávida é?

Ela sorriu.

- Ta certo... ta... – e virando-se para o Shikamaru. – Mas eu ainda não gosto de você.

x

- Bom, acho que é só isso. Podemos partir. – concluiu Hinata após guardar os alimentos na mochila.

- Então vamos logo! – empolgou-se Suzumi.

_Quanto mais cedo partirmos, mais cedo voltamos e vamos poder ver o kazekage de novo! Ai...ai_

- E-então.. tchau, Naruto-kun...

- Tchau, Hinata. Boa sorte! E... volte logo!

_Porque tava dizendo isso?_

x

- Suponho que vocês irão se casar, não é?

Shikamaru deu um pulo da cadeira e Temari derrubou o café. Isso lá era jeito de começar o dia?

- Ca-casar?

- É, baka... c-a-s-a-r. Sim, porque minha irmã não vai ficar assim!

- Cala essa boca, Kankurou! – pediu para o irmão. _É...casar... legal! – pensou._

- Eu não entendo muito disso, mas um casamento precisa de organização, não é? Já que _infelizmente_ você juntou seu horrível DNA ao da nossa família...

- Ei, casamentos são legais! Vai ser quando, Shikamaru? – perguntou Naruto.

- Fica quieto!

x

O monumento em homenagem ao Kazekage tratava-se de uma estátua de aproximadamente 8 metros de altura, feita com areia e pedra, do Gaara em sua posição mais comum de se observar: sempre imponente com os braços cruzados. Embora quase todos quisessem que ela ficasse ostentando a entrada de Suna, ou que ficasse logo atrás do palácio, acabou ficando localizada ao sul, próximo à saída da cidade e, por isso, não era tão vísivel.

- Cara, é bonita... – disse Naruto, admirado.

- Eu sei. Sou lindo mesmo... – disse o ruivo, tentando parecer engraçado.

- Ha ha ha ... – risada forçada. – Então Gaara, parece que as coisas andam bem pra você aqui. Fico muito feliz com isso.

Gaara permaneceu calado.

- Alguma coisa errada? – perguntou, ao perceber o silêncio do amigo.

- Naruto...eu cresci nessa vila sendo odiado por todos e aqui, só continuei por uma conveniência do meu pai. Pra ele era bem melhor ter o jinchuriki perto, como aliado, como uma arma. Até ele mandar me matar. Daí minha existência não fazia sentido porque as pessoas me odiavam. Então passei a mata-las. Sabe quantas vezes essas mãos mataram? Quando conheci você, meu amigo, descobri o valor das pessoas e que minha existência não estava relacionada à morte. Não mais. Quando me tornei kage, poucos acreditavam em mim e muitos ainda tinham medo. Mas quando ganhei essa estátua, percebi que agora eu estava sendo reconhecido como alguém importante... como alguém que é amado.

Permaneceram mais um pouco em silêncio.

- Um dia – continuou – espero estar com você em Konoha vendo seu rosto esculpido na montanha, Hokage.

- Gaara! – abraçou o amigo e sorria, sorria e sorria.

- E quanto tempo vocês pretendem ficar aqui? – disse o Kage, enquanto caminhavam de volta ao palácio.

- Não sei... tenho três semanas de folga, mas não sei se Temari e o Shikamaru vão ficar aqui.

- Ela sempre volta com ele, e agora com o bebê...talvez ela volte e só me mande um convite pro casamento...

- Quanto a isso, Gaara, acho que você devia conversar mais com eles.

- Porque?

Naruto então explica rapidamente o ocorrido com a mãe do Shikamaru e como eles agora estavam desabrigados.

- Eu sabia que ela não tinha vindo aqui só pra me falar da gravidez. Vou conversar com eles sobre isso.

- Bom, de qualquer forma... mesmo que eles fiquem mais um pouco, eu vou ter que ir. Não dá pra ficar muito tempo sem missões, sabe?

- Sei... e aquela sua amiga? Não vai espera-la?

- Hinata? É... ela já devia ter voltado.. já fazem dois dias. Missões como a que ela estava terminam logo...

- Duvido que algo tenha acontecido. Pra falar a verdade, fico até um pouco insatisfeito de terem pedido ajuda a Konoha que fica mais longe, mas...

- É que somos melhores mesmo!

Deu de ombros. Quando entraram no palácio, encontraram os cinco lá.

x

- Graças a Deus, estamos de volta! – disse a menina ruiva.

- É, eu não agüentava mais. Ô lugar chato. E que missão besta! – falou o menino.

- Não tô falando disso! – replicou a menina, com cara de pensamentos que só ela conhecia.

- Ta falando do que, então?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Vocês querem parar com isso? Já chega, hein. – A sensei também se cansava dos dois implicantes.

- Ora, ora... então já estão de volta? – falou um ninja vestido num macacão preto.

_Não, ele de novo?Que saco!_

- E como foi a missão? – mostrando-se interessado. – Mas, entre você deve estar cansada. – mantendo o olhar fixo nela, como se ela fosse um pão de queijo quentinho, e segurando o seu braço.

_Não só ela! Tem nós três aqui, seu retardado!_

- Obrigada, Kankurou-san. – tentando livrar-se dele.

- Bom dia.

- Naruto-kun?

- Ei, Hinata! Que bom que vocês já voltaram! Como foi?

- Ah, foi bem.

(_N/A: minha mãe sempre diz que pra tudo que ela me pergunta como foi, eu respondo dessa forma: ah, foi bem_.)

- Onde estão Temari e Shikamaru? – pergunta Gaara ao irmão.

- Lá em cima.

- Pare de incomodá-la. – disse o ruivo somente para o irmão ouvir.

- Só estou sendo cordial com os visitantes...

- Cordial demais. Vamos.

- Acho que devemos entrar também...

- É.

_Coisa esquisita! Ela parece mesmo a princesa..._

x

Poderíamos dizer que a viagem a Suna estaria terminada. Mas algo mais aconteceria.

Após o jantar, a família Sabaku e Shikamaru foram de novo, conversar sobre a real situação do casal desabrigado ShikaTema. Enquanto conversavam, os gennis foram para o quarto, acompanhados de Hinata, restando ao loirinho ficar observando a cidade pela sacada do palácio.

Encostado na sacada, pensava na conversa que tinha tido com o Gaara pela manhã e em como já estava se sentindo cansado de tudo. Em Konoha, era um dos jounnins mais requisitados, conforme dito anteriormente, mas faltava ainda uma coisa. Embora todos ali já gostassem dele, pelo Conselho de Múmias, ele não passava ainda de um jinchuriki que precisava ser observado. Quantos anos mais demoraria pra ser Hokage? Não, nunca desistiria. Mas, já estava passando da hora. Ta, ta certo que ainda era meio idiota em algumas coisas, mas sempre se esforçava. E se esforçava desde criança.

_A coisa mais importante para um Shinobi ter é o espírito e a vontade de nunca desistir._

De repente, lembrou-se do pai. Agora já sabia quem ele era. O grande homem da vila! O herói que selou o demônio das nove-caudas no próprio filho. Não sabia se tinha raiva dele ou não, só que às vezes pegava-se imaginando se não seria melhor que tudo fosse diferente. Se não fosse ele a criança. Se ele o tivesse conhecido e se a mãe estivesse viva. Ainda havia uma possibilidade que estivesse, porque diziam que ela havia desaparecido no dia que a kyuubi atacou a vila, dia da morte dele, dia do selamento, dia em que ele nasceu. E se ela sumiu, era porque tinha abandonado o filho.

De qualquer forma, a única pessoa que ele considerava como um pai, também já estava morto: Jiraya.

Sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.

- Naruto-kun?

Enxugou rapidamente os olhos.

- Ei, Hinata! Você está aí!

- Sem sono?

- Pra variar! Hehe Vou acabar me acostumando a essas conversas noturnas com você, hein!

Ela fica vermelha. Conversam mais alguma coisa sobre a missão dela, até que ficam de novo em silêncio.

- Hinata, naquele dia, você me disse que não gosta de ter que se tornar a líder do clã. Por que?

- Bem, Naruto-kun... é que... a minha vida toda eu ouvi meu pai falar que eu seria a líder do clã. Fui criada pra isso. Mas eu não sei se quero essa responsabilidade pra mim... mas não tenho outra escolha. Aliás, nunca me deram outra escolha...

- É, pais às vezes fazem essas coisas...

Ela não entendeu. Poucas pessoas em Konoha sabiam da relação entre o Quarto e Naruto.

- Mas você não deve ficar assim! Se você não quer isso pra sua vida, diga pra ele!

- Não é tão fácil assim...

Ele percebeu a tristeza dela. Era como se ela estivesse presa em um lugar e não soubesse lutar pra poder sair. Estava tão fechada no mundinho dos Hyuuga que não vivia, conformada com uma situação que lhe foi imposta e que sabia que não ia lhe fazer feliz. Ele não podia deixar que uma pessoa tão legal, um amiga assim, ficasse daquele jeito.

_Corra riscos_

- Hinata, ta afim de fazer alguma coisa?

- Fa-fazer o que?

- Sei lá! É sábado, não ta tão frio, não estamos com sono, vamos sair!

- Mas pra onde?

- Ah, a gente encontra um lugar legal! Ou então... vamos andar pela cidade!

- Ta!

- Então vem comigo! – estendeu a mão para ela, e sorriu.

Em Suna, como em qualquer deserto, as noites são um pouco frias, e os dias são quentes. Ao contrário do que muitos imaginavam, através da empolgante descrição da Matsuri sobre os pontos turísticos de Suna, as noites eram até calientes.

- Diga, Hinata: o que você quer fazer?

- Não sei.. – ainda tímida.

- Ah, que é isso! Vamos lá! A noite é uma criança e eu quero me divertir!

- Eu também!

- Isso!!

- O que você quer ser?

- Eu quero ser feliz!!

_"Life moves really fast. __If you don´t stop to look around once in a while, you can miss it" – Ferris Buler em Curtindo a Vida Adoidado_

Eles correram pela cidade, brincando pelas ruas, bagunçando alguns locais, numa maldade infantil. Tiraram as bengalas dos velhinhos, assustaram criancinhas, e fugiram de cachorros. Para Naruto era como se voltasse à infância: fazia as coisas pra chamar atenção mas até que gostava. Para Hinata, esses pequenos atos de vandalismo (_N/A: pequenos... beeeeeem pequenos meeesmo... eu sei_) eram os únicos que já tinha feito na vida e até que ela estava gostando.

Em plena madrugada, encontram um local que parecia estava acontecendo uma festa. Música e muita gente.

- Vamos entrar ali!

- Mas nós não fomos convidados!

- E daí? A gente se convida, ué!

Na verdade era uma boate, mas nenhum dos dois tinha mais dinheiro pra entrar. Isso não era problema pro loirinho empolgado. Usando um bushin, Naruto distraiu o segurança e eles entraram.

_(N/A: Lest's play, DJ!)_

_Ao som de Twist and Shout – Beatles! __Porque o Dj tava tocando músicas antigas! Ou porque a autora ouviu essa música hoje no filme acima! Hauahuaauhaua_

_Traduzida pra quem não sabe inglês. _

- Sabe dançar, Hinata?

Nem precisou responder, por que ele já estava puxando ela pra pista.

_**Shake it up baby now**_

Agite-se baby agora

_**Twist and shout**_

Gire e grite

_**Come on, come on, come, come on baby now**_

Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, baby,agora

_**Come on and work it on out**_

Anime-se e se exercite bastante

_**Well work it on out**_

Bem, se exercite bastante

_**You know you look so good**_

Você sabe que você está bem

_**You know you got me goin' now**_

Você sabe que você me mantém agora

_**Just like I knew you would**_

Assim como eu sabia que você faria

_**Well, shake it up baby now**_

Bem, agite-se baby, agora

_**Twist and shout**_

Gire e grite

_**Come on, come on, come, come on baby now**_

Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, baby, agora

_**Come on and work it on out**_

Anime-se e se exercite bastante

_**You know you twist, little girl**_

Você sabe que você agita, garotinha

_**You know you twist so fine**_

Você sabe que você agita muito bem

_**Come on and twist a little closer now**_

Venha e agite um pouco mais perto agora

_**And let me know that you're mine, woo**_

E me deixe saber que você é minha, woo

_**Ah, ah, ah, ahhhhhhh**_

_(N/A: tananan tananan nan nan nan nan nan nan tanantanan ... hauhaahuah )_

Por quanto tempo ficaram ali? Ninguém sabia, mas quando saíram já era quase dia, estavam molhados de suor, cansados e muito felizes.

- Nossa! Eu tô acabado! – disse Naruto, jogando-se na grama de um parquinho próximo a casa de shows.

- Eu não!! Por mim a gente pode ficar a noite toda, o dia todo, a vida toda!!

Não é que ela tava mesmo gostando?

- Vem cá, você não bebeu nada escondido não, né? – brincou. Ela sorria.

_Tenha iniciativa_

Ele estava deitado na grama e ela agachou-se, ficou ao lado dele, criou coragem e disse:

- Naruto-kun?

- Oi.

- Ta muito cansado?

- Por quê? – curioso.

- É que eu quero fazer mais uma coisa.

- O que? – mais curioso.

Ela sorriu um sorriso sapeca que ele nunca tinha visto e correu.

- Hinata!! Volta aqui!

Correu atrás dela em direção a escassa floresta, perto já da saída de Suna, passaram pelos portões e adentraram na floresta. Não estava muito escuro porque já era quase dia. Mais alguns poucos minutos, ela parou.

- Ei, lugar bonito!

Era um pequeno lago no deserto.

- Encontrei quando estava indo pro País do Vegetal.

- Legal. Mas... por que você me trouxe aqui?

Tirou os sapatos, entrou na água e numa mistura de timidez com ousadia, disse:

- Porque... porque eu... vou te dar um banho! – E jogou água nele!

- Ah, não vai não!!

E ficaram rindo e brincando de jogar água um no outro.

_(N/A: isso é tão legal!! XD)_

E nessa brincadeira, num momento em que ficaram mais cansados, os olhares se cruzam e Naruto pela primeira vez fica sem jeito. Hinata tinha um sorriso e olhos tão bonitos e era tão agradável estar com ela, mas o que estava chamando atenção agora naquele momento era a roupa molhada colada no corpo dela. Ficou meio sem graça. E ela também ficou e cruzou os braços na tentativa de esconder o corpo.

_Eu acho que exagerei...­_- pensava ela

_É melhor a gente ir embora..._ – pensava ele.

_-_ Atchim!

- É melhor a gente voltar pro palácio antes que você pegue um resfriado! Hehehe

Quando chegaram ao palácio já estavam menos molhados.

- Bem.. é isso. Boa noite... quer dizer, bom dia!

- Bom dia, Naruto-kun!

Cada um dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, mas mal ele tinha se afastado ela o chama.

- Uh? – vira-se de novo.

- Obrigada... f-foi a melhor noite da minha vida!

Sorriu de volta.

_O amor é um ato de fé_


	11. Recomeço, conquistas e solidão

**Capítulo XI – Recomeço, conquistas e solidão.**

"_Só por hoje não quero mais te ver. Só por hoje não vou tomar a minha dose de você. Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se curam e essa abstinência uma hora vai passar" _Pitty – Na sua estante

* * *

Odiava dias de folga porque nunca tinha nada pra fazer. A não ser quando tinha alguma missão, o que estava se tornando cada vez mais raro, devido ao cargo no hospital. Às vezes, nos dias de folga também, que consistiam basicamente em ficar em casa, lendo alguma coisa, ou ia à floricultura da amiga. Algumas vezes, Ino insistia para que ela saísse ou que fizessem alguma coisa.

- Você precisa se divertir mais, Sakura. – dizia a loira.

Quando combinavam alguma coisa, ela enrolava, despistava, inventava alguma desculpa e ficava em casa, ou corria pro hospital. Não era feliz. Tinha só 18 anos e se comportava como uma velhinha de 60 e, talvez, a velhinha ainda se divertisse mais.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Sakura!! Você não pode anular a sua vida por causa dele! Ele está muito bem com aquela galinha ruiva e você aí, feito idiota, perdendo sua vida! Vamos lá, reaja!

- Não é bem isso... Não estou assim por causa do Sasuke. Só quero dar um tempo pra mim, só isso...

- Um tempo?! Você ta assim desde que ele voltou, desde que ela veio atrás dele! Ah, homens! Um bando de safados, cachorros, mentirosos!

- Olha quem fala! Você arruma um namorado toda semana, Ino... – relembrando a amiga, que ela também não era nenhuma santa.

- Melhor do que ficar assim! Odeio me prender a alguém, pra depois ficar sofrendo que nem você ou a Tenten. Duas burras que ficam aí se matando por dois idiotas, que nem ligam pra existência de vocês. Eu me dou valor, queridinha. Quer ficar comigo, Ótimo! Não quer? Tem quem queira. E EU escolho quem EU quero. E quando eu não quero mais, tchauzinho!

- Se fosse assim tão fácil...

- Amiga, é sério, você precisa de ajuda de um profissional. Procura o serviço de psicologia do hospital urgente! Cadê aquela testuda que eu conheci que fazia tudo pra ser feliz?

- ...

- Ta certo. Vamos lá! Não tem ninguém, outra pessoa, além daquele metido de olho salsicha (_N/A: desciclopédia hehehehe)_ em que você se interesse?

- Bem...

- Bem?!

- Eu não diria interessada... Mas ele me chama um pouco atenção...

- Ai, graças a Deus! Você não ta tão morta quanto eu pensei! – a loira levantou as mãos pro céu - Quem é?! Quem é?

- Ah, ele é ninja médico também, trabalha lá no hospital... é R3 de ortopedia... Sabe o Dr. Kaname?

- Pára tudo!! Aquele gato lindo, alto, de olhos azuis, sorriso ma-ra-vi-lho-so, corpo perfeito, que chegou alguns meses, super simpático e que mora sozinho a três quarteirões daqui?

- Você ta bem informada, né?

- Queridinha, você não é única encalhada de Konoha. Melhor do que um salão de belezas é uma floricultura pra se saber tudo que se passa na vila. Mas, me conta tudo!!

- Quando ele veio fazer residência no hospital de Konoha, foi apresentado à diretora. Eles fizeram algumas cirurgias juntos, participaram de algumas capacitações, alguns seminários e sempre se encontravam no refeitório do hospital. Ele era simplesmente irresistível: tinha olhos azuis profundos, jeito sedutor, voz macia, porém firme, um sorriso lindo, educado e ainda tratava bem os pacientes.

(_N/A: isso é irresistível num médico hauahuauha, eu não confio neles porque eles resolvem fazer a visita bem na hora da passagem de plantão, insistem em pedir medicamentos que estão em falta na farmácia, solicitam exames sem a porcaria do laudo sabendo que vão querer depois e ainda por cima, roubam minhas canetas!!) _

- Ele me convidou pra sair...

- E você?! E você?!

- Eu... Fiquei meio assim, mas...

- Mas??

- Aceitei!

- Eu não acredito! Até que enfim!! – E Ino pôs-se a cantar o famoso "Aleluia".

- Ei, sua doida! Pára com isso!

- Você tem um encontro! Ahhh! Precisamos arrumar você.

- Me arrumar? Tá doida, porquinha?

- Olha só pra você, testuda! Cabelos quebradiços, olheiras, unha, cruz credo, né?... E depilação, hehehe, fundamental!

- Depilação? Pra que?

- Como pra que?! Vai que, papo vai, papo vem... A coisa esquenta... E você resolve tirar o atraso de sei lá quantos mil anos... Quando foi mesmo?

- Qual é, Ino!! Eu não vou fazer isso!

- Nunca se sabe, queridinha, nunca se sabe...

- Eu não sou você que não sabe se controlar!

- Não é questão de controle... É por que... Ah, é bom demais pra ficar muito tempo sem fazer!

- Sua piriguete!

- Quer que eu te dê umas dicas do que fazer? Tipo, com as mãos ou com a boca... – demonstrando em gestos os movimentos e deixando a ninja rosa envergonhada.

- Pára com isso! – Intimamente, achando a coisa até interessante, enquanto as duas se perdiam nos sorrisos maliciosos.

- Sim?! Olho de salsicha?! Até parece que você nunca gostou dele também!

- Mas isso foi antes, queridinha, muito antes de eu conhecer OUTRAS pessoas!

- Aham, sei... E então, quem é o novo alvo?

- Novo é? Ah, se fosse novo...

- Deixa eu adivinhar: Sai. E você ainda diz que não gosta dele.

- E não gosto. Já gostei, tenho que admitir. Mas ele me estressou, daí agora a gente só se diverte. Isso quando ele não fica pegando no pé! Mas não mude de assunto não, sua testuda! O negócio aqui é o seu encontro, não minhas aventuras sexuais com o Sai!

_(N/A: Essa Ino é minha prima! Monstra, eu te amo!)_

x

Acordou ao som de _Everything I own_ na casa do vizinho e teve vontade de dançar, igual o Boy George. Não que fosse gay, mas porque era engraçado pra caramba! E música também, nem tinha nada a ver com seu estado atual de espírito, mas o ritmo dela era legal. Deu um largo bocejo, espreguiçou-se na cama e percebeu que estava meio frio. Pensou se levantaria da cama ou não, justo no dia em que tinha decidido maltratar a vovó, até que ela lhe liberasse das férias forçadas e lhe desse alguma missão, antes que ele acabasse se acostumando com a vida de vagabundo.

Levantou ainda sonolento, coçando a cabeça.

- Dormir demais dá sono... – pensamento filosófico.

Quando estava prestes a abrir a porta do banheiro, surge um ANBU, do nada, interferindo sua passagem, e assustando o loirinho.

- Cara! Precisa entrar aqui desse jeito? Vocês não sabem bater na porta não?

O ANBU calmamente ignorou o comentário e deu seu recado:

- Hokage-sama quer falar com você imediatamente.

- Tá certo...

O ANBU então se retirou.

- Sasuke tem que dar um jeito nesses caras! Tá tudo ficando mal educado que nem ele.

E no escritório da Hokage...

- Olha vovó, você precisa dar um curso de relações humanas pros caras da ANBU... sério. E ensinar pra eles sobre uma invenção chamada campainha.

Tsunade riu. Naruto tinha crescido tanto e nem parecida aquele moleque esbaforido que conheceu aos 12 anos. E a convivência com Jiraya o deixou mais esperto do que já era. Tsunade reconhecia em Naruto algumas características do amigo, as piadinhas, por exemplo.

- Vejo que você acordou com ótimo senso de humor hoje. Isso é muito bom para a notícia que eu tenho pra lhe dar.

- Notícia? Que notícia?

- Bem... – começou – Andam dizendo por aí que você é meu preferido...

- Não enrola vovó!

- Dá pra esperar eu terminar? Bem... Andam dizendo que você é meu preferido, que você evoluiu bastante depois dos treinamentos, que está cada vez mais forte, que ninguém duvida que você faria tudo pra proteger a vila...

- Continua enrolando.

Não era esbaforido, mas continuava impaciente. Certas coisas não mudam. Mas o que tinha pra dizer necessitava de calma.

- Certo. O fato é que eu concordo com tudo o que dizem. E o Conselho também admitiu isso, tanto que... – pausa.

- Tanto que...?

- Vou indicar você como meu sucessor.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Tinha esperado tanto tempo por isso e agora estava ouvindo, o que sempre quis. Não sabia se chorava, ficava feliz, ria, gritava ou pulava na vovó pra beijá-la. Estava prestes a fazer isso quando ela disse:

- Mas...

- Mas?! Que _mas?!_

- Tem uma coisa...

- Uma coisa?! Que coisa?! Qual é vovó! Não precisa de nenhuma coisa!! - agora sim, ele estava impaciente.

- O Conselho...

- Ah não! As múmias de novo não!! O que foi?! Que coisa é essa?

- Eles querem que você passe por um teste.

- Teste?! Mas pra que teste?! Já não fui testado o suficiente não? Ah é, já sei... O nove-caudas aqui precisa ser vigiado né? Bando de velhos burros!

- Naruto!

- Tá anda, diz logo qual é esse teste, porque eu vou me tornar Hokage! E dane-se o que as múmias pensam! Não vai ser a porcaria de um teste que vai me fazer desistir do meu sonho! Eu nunca desisto!

_(N/A: o Naruto é brasileiro e não desiste nunca!)_

- Como sempre perdendo a calma, Naruto. – disse um homem, entrando na sala.

Virou-se pra trás pra encarar a pessoa cuja voz idosa já conhecia. E não gostava.

- Isso foi invenção sua não é?

- Você deve saber que como membros maiores do Conselho, nós também temos o poder de decisão em Konoha e, que nós só queremos o que é melhor para vila. – disse a mulher.

_(N/A: Não lembro o nome daqueles dois velhinhos que fazem parte do conselho)_

- Tá sei... – irritado.

A mulher continuou:

- E deve saber também que temos influência sobre os demais conselheiros. Infelizmente, e não por decisão nossa, quero que fique bem claro, você é o indicado pela Hokage, e nós também não negamos que você tem os seus méritos. Por isso, acatamos a decisão dela. Porém, pra termos certeza que seu comportamento arredio, o mesmo que sempre foi causa de tantos problemas, não atrapalhará nos interesses de Konoha, caso você um dia venha a tornar Hokage.

O loirinho então, puto de raiva, aproximou-se dela, o que fez a velhinha gelar, e olhando bem pra ela, disse:

- Escuta aqui, eu também não vou com a cara de vocês, porque se dependesse apenas do Conselho eu já estaria morto. Mas, infelizmente pra vocês, eu tenho um sonho que me mantém vivo. Eu não dou a mínima importância para o que vocês pensam de mim porque eu sei e eu já mostrei isso em tantas lutas que vou ser um grande Hokage e que defendo os interesses de Konoha. Agora, se isso lhe serve de consolo, ou pra que você possa comentar lá na sua pirâmide junto com as outras múmias que o Naruto, o nove-caudas aqui concordou com você, diga a eles que eu faço a merda desse teste. Porque eu não tenho medo de desafios!

Dizendo isso, voltou-se para a Hokage:

- Qual é o teste, vovó?

Era admirável o quanto ele era decidido.

x

Com uma voz manhosa e um sorriso foi se achegando perto do rapaz deitado na cama. Subiu em cima dele e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Com as mãos, fazia pequenos movimentos acariciando seu peito nu, enquanto continuava beijando pescoço, orelha, face e lábios. O ninja a sua frente abriu então os olhos e observou a bela kunoichi sentada, enquanto colocava as mãos em sua cintura e acariciava as pernas dela.

- Bom dia... Sasuke.

- Karin...

- Que vai querer pro café? – perguntou num sorriso malicioso.

- Quer mesmo que eu responda? – puxou-a em direção ao corpo para beijá-la, mas ela o deteve.

- Não senhor... Pensa que eu esqueci, é?

- O que? – continuou insistindo em agarrá-la.

- Da "farrinha" que senhor teve anteontem. Trabalho muito bom esse de ANBU.

- Que farra? Não sei do que você está falando.

- Cínico.

- Gostosa. – Puxou a kunoichi com força. O Uchiha não tinha muita paciência pra joguinhos.

(_N/A: eu poderia descrever a cena aqui, mas seria demais para os coraçõeszinhos dos fãs SasuSaku. Inclusive para o meu._)

Algum tempo depois...

- Até que as pessoas dessa vila não são tão paradas. De vez em quando acontece alguma novidade por aqui.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Estava perto da floricultura daquela loira depravada, quando ouvi duas mulheres comentando que aquele ninja sem graça, aquele preguiçoso com cara de lerdo...

- Shikamaru.

- Isso. Que ele saiu de casa porque engravidou a irmã do Kazekage.

- Não sabia que você gostava de fofocas...

- Não gosto. –fingiu. – Já pensou hein! Imagina se eu ficasse grávida? – brincou.

- Tá bom... – continuou de olhos fechados, não dando a mínima importância. – Como se você quisesse isso...

- Lógico que não! Estou muito bem com o corpinho que Kami-sama me deu!

- E você não é irmã de ninguém importante.

- Mas sou a mulher do último Uchiha!

- Você não é mulher pra ser mãe dos meus filhos. - Sasuke sorriu sarcasticamente.

Karin olhou pra ele com uma cara de quem diz "eu falei brincando, mas não precisava pegar tão pesado...".

- Sabe por que você diz isso? Por que sabe que eu gosto de você. Mas um dia eu me canso...

- E vai embora. Você já disse isso. – completou calmamente, como se nem fosse com ele.

- É, vai achando mesmo... Se fosse aquela "Pantera cor-de-rosa" você não faria isso...

- Puta merda. Karin! – levantou-se da cama, irritado.

- O que foi?

- Você falando essas merdas!

- Ah, é? Basta começar a falar dela que ele fica nervoso! – zombou.

- Por que você sempre fala nas horas mais erradas! PQP!! – entrou no banheiro batendo a porta, enquanto ela continuava a resmungar alguma coisa no quarto.

Abriu a torneira e deixou o ar manchar o espelho. Olhou-se. Era o rei dos idiotas.

Estava lá, vivendo com uma mulher que ele não amava, pelo simples fato de ser cômodo e sentindo falta de uma outra, que ele sempre fez questão de afastar. Por que fazia isso? Quando voltou à vila, tinha um novo propósito: descobrir a verdade. Mas que verdade? E ela faria algum sentido? Ele já estava morto. Mas não podia se envolver com ninguém, não até saber se Madara estava certo. E vieram mais meses em crise. Somente Naruto e Sakura acreditavam nele. Só os dois. Sakura. Sempre ela. Ela que tinha declarado o seu amor pra ele, por duas vezes, e ele rejeitara. Por orgulho? Por medo? Nem ele mesmo sabia. O fato é que ela se tornou distante. Não o tratava mal, mas não era mais como antes. Arriscava-se a dizer que era indiferença. O jogador conhece suas cartas, mas o adversário jogava tão bem quanto ele. Se indiferença era o sentimento que ele mais oferecia a ela, agora a situação se invertia.

Abriu o chuveiro.

_Flashback on_

- Oi.

- Olá. – respondeu apressada.

- Já vai?

- É, tenho que ir pro hospital.

- Quer que eu...

- Não, Sasuke-kun. Obrigada. Tchau.

_Flashback off_

Certas pessoas não combinam com educação demasiada e delicadeza, porque elas são diretas demais pra pedir ou fazer qualquer coisa. E a pior coisa é ser íntimo de uma pessoa e depois de um certo tempo, quando há o reencontro, receber apenas um cumprimento.

"_O nosso amor se transformou em Bom Dia"_

Seu relacionamento com Karin era básico: ele fingia que estava tudo bem pra que ela não enchesse o saco. Várias vezes perguntou pra ela diretamente, por que cargas d'água ela viera atrás dele se ele nunca pediu. A coisa toda era até divertida no começo.

- Se você diz que não me ama e eu não amo você, por que a gente tá junto mesmo? – ela disse.

- Porque eu sou um troféu pra você.

- Você acha isso?

- Não é o que você mesma diz?

- É, mas ouvindo de você, nem tem graça.

E era até engraçado viver com ela.

- Pqp! Esse vido não pega uma!! – Karin assistindo a um jogo de futebol.

- Pega!! Filho da pta!! – Karin na mesma partida.

- Por favor, Sasuke... Deixa eu matar um só, só um, umzinho... – Karin sobre os prisioneiros da ANBU.

- Oooohhhhhh – Karin acordando de manhã, com a escova de dentes na boca, andando pelada pela casa.

Até que veio o ciúme dela, as briguinhas e as traições. De ambos. E como "chifre trocado não dói"... Não doía.

Não doía Karin, mas Sakura! Ela o esnobava e odiava isso. Pior! Ela era indiferente. Precisava acabar com isso. Quando saiu do banheiro, não havia ninguém na casa, era como se ela sentisse a decisão que ele tomaria.

--

**N/A: Antes que me crucifiquem, eu peço: calma! Ainda virão muitas coisas! hehe**


	12. Chapter 12 Passional

**Capítulo XII – Passional**

"_Sou capaz de gritar e de te ofender, de me machucar, mas não te esquecer. Sou capaz de chorar e de ser ridícula até não agüentar. Posso bater com a cabeça na parede, posso fingir que não sou inteligente, posso pensar em vingança e traição. Eu gosto de ser cruel pra chamar sua atenção. Eu faço o que você quiser pra agradar seu coração"_

Kid abelha – Eu gosto de ser cruel

* * *

O dia amanheceu um tanto frio. O vento soprava fraquinho e ela sentia a brisa entrar suave pela janela do quarto. Era final de outono. _Preguiça._ Ainda bem que sempre tem folga depois das missões. Tinha chegado durante à noite e hoje teria apenas que ir entregar o relatório da missão à Hokage. Mas a cama estava muito gostosa. Sentiu uma sensação de tranqüilidade tão grande que não sabia explicar. Ou melhor, talvez soubesse... Estava feliz. Todos esses dias que esteve perto de Naruto e depois daquela noite que se divertiram juntos, tinham se aproximado, mais do que haviam se falado em anos. Sentia que o mundo era seu.

Levantou-se, tomou banho e ia começar a descer as escadas quando sentiu uma presença que já conhecia muito bem.

- Nii-san... Bom dia! Por que sempre fica parado aí?

- Bom dia. – sério, pra variar. – Chegou tarde ontem...

- É, ainda fui deixar os meninos em casa. (_N/A: os meninos eram os gennins_) E como você está? – aproximou-se dele que se encontrava perto das escadas, para descê-las.

- Bem

- E Hanabi? Papai já acordou?

- Hanabi já saiu. E seu pai está viajando.

- Viajando? – estranhou. Era difícil o pai sair de Konoha. – Foi fazer o que?

- Assuntos que não me dizem respeito. Não irá demorar muito.

- E você não foi com ele?

- Não. Fiquei esperando você voltar. Meu dever é protegê-la, Hinata-sama. Venha tomar o café.

Algo estava errado. Primeiro aquela conversa do pai antes dela ir à missão e agora, essa viagem dele. Neji falando em protegê-la, isso realmente estava errado.

- Nii-san?

Odiava ter que responder a esse chamado: "irmão mais velho". Virou-se.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Não há nada, Hinata-sama.

- Como não há? Eu sei que sim! Você ouviu meu pai falar que se preocupa comigo outro dia e agora você fala que vai me proteger.

- Não há nad...

- Olhe pra mim, nii-san! – estava cheia de coragem por esses dias, reflexo do contato com Naruto. Ele olhou sem acreditar que ela pudesse falar daquele jeito firme. – Por que vocês escondem as coisas de mim? Por que querem tanto me proteger do que eu nem sei? E por que você não me diz? Queria pelo menos confiar em você, nii-san, já que meu pai me odeia. – pronto, o dia já não estava tão legal assim.

- Ele não odeia você. Você ouviu o que ele lhe disse.

- E por qual motivo ele falaria isso só agora?

- E como é que eu vou saber? Eu não sou da Souke. Seu pai não me conta o que ele pensa, só me manda fazer as coisas.

- E você obedece. – constatou a verdade que ele mais odiava. Hinata sentou-se então na escada.

- Não obedeço por ele. Há dois motivos, Hinata-sama, dois motivos que me fazem ficar calado. O primeiro é pelo meu pai. Pelo que ele acreditava. Ele morreu por causa do clã, e pelo clã eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa. O segundo é... – parou e também sentou-se. Precisava medir bem as palavras antes de continuar.

Ela ficou olhando para ele, esperando que ele continuasse.

- O segundo motivo é... Por você.

- Por mim? – perguntou, incrédula no que ouvia.

- Sei que você não quer esse título – tinha que melhorar a resposta – Mas é que vejo você se esforçar, pra que as pessoas do clã lhe vejam como líder. Acho que você será a melhor líder, a mais indicada pra isso.

E mais um silêncio desconcertante, pairou entre os dois.

- Você o odeia, não é? – Hinata indagou curiosa, ele não respondeu, e mais um silêncio.

- Eu só queria, nii-san – olhava para o chão enquanto falava. – Que você tivesse nascido no meu lugar. E... acabar com essa divisão inútil.

Ele continuou calado.Hinata se levanta e começa a descer as escadas.

- Tenho que ir. Tchau, nii-san.

Neji se levanta também.

- E por você, eu também faço qualquer coisa, Hinata-sama.

- Arigatou, nii-san. - Olhou para primo sem entender direito, mas sorriu.

E essa última palavra ficou na cabeça dele: o maldito _nii-san._

Porém havia uma coisa que também o estava incomodando e que precisaria resolver.

x

Neji estava realmente irritado com as atitudes de Tenten, resolveu que não deixaria barato, afinal, quem ela pensa que é pra desafiá-lo daquela maneira, o acuar dentro da própria casa? Ele nunca dera esperanças pra kunoichi, eram bons amigos e nada mais. Porém, Tenten passou dos limites ao armar aquele plano de jantarzinho idiota no Ichiraku, pra que houvesse oportunidade de Hinata ficar sozinha com o Naruto... Ah, aquilo foi à gota d'água!

Se não fosse aquela fofoqueira da Ino, nem teria desconfiado.

_Flashback on_

Alguns dias depois da viagem de Hinata, ele voltava de uma pequena missão, quando é abordado pela loira.

- Ei, Neji-kun, por acaso não viu a Tenten?

- Não. – disse cortante.

- Tem certeza?

- É claro que eu tenho certeza, sua chata.

- Ah, tá bom... não precisa ser grosso não, é só uma pergunta... calma. É que eu queria falar com ela, não a encontro em lugar nenhum, achei que você talvez pudesse ter visto... vocês sempre treinam juntos... – a palavra "treinam" foi bem enfatizada pela loira, o que deixou o Hyuuga querendo mata-la. Mas apenas continuou ignorando e caminhando. Contudo, a loira não se fez de rogada e continuou:

- Sabe, a Tenten anda muito esquisita, desde o dia do Ichikaru... anda falando uma coisas nada a ver, e tá meio sumida... acredita que ela anda tão estranha que tava fazendo social com o Naruto...

- Como assim?

_Puta merda, Ino! Você falou demais! Esqueceu que o Neji e a Tenten tem um affair, sua burra!_

_­_- ah, é que... eu tinha combinado de encontrar ela no Ichikaru uns dias atrás e ela chamou também a Hinata, daí ela tava lá com o Naruto conversando que nem dois amigos de infância e...

- Não estou nenhum pouco interessado em saber das suas fofocas, Ino. Tenho mais o que fazer.

_Flashback off_

Caminhou rapidamente até a casa da kunoichi.

- Tenten? – Abriu a porta sem cerimônias, entrando na casa. – Tenten? Não finja que você não está, precisamos conversar.

Mas a menina não respondia, mesmo ele escutando passos vindo do quarto dela. "Então está se escondendo de mim não é... Veremos!" Pensou se dirigindo ao quarto.

Conforme avançava os passos no corredor, percebeu que ela estava sozinha em casa, e a música que vinha do quarto, aumentava gradativamente o volume. "Ela só pode ta querendo me irritar!" Enquanto caminhava totalmente suspenso na cólera, de lhe falar poucas e boas, inebriava-se do perfume doce que ela usava. "Isso ta me parecendo uma armadilha". Juntou as mãos num selo, gritando "kai", no intuito de despertar de algum possível genjutsu, que alguém pudera lhe estar aplicando. Mas era real. O caminho até o quarto dela parecia longo demais, espaçoso demais, e perfumado demais.

Quando enfim chegou a porta do quarto, estou à voz da kunoichi cantando junto com a música.

- Tenten? – bateu na porta discretamente. – Tenten? – sovou a porta mais algumas vezes... A garota realmente parecia querer irritá-lo.

Já sem nenhuma paciência, Neji arrombou a porta num junken certeiro, se deparando com a shinobi só de toalha, penteando os longos cabelos molhados diante do espelho.

- Ah Neji!! Você ta louco! Sai daqui agora! – Totalmente enrubescida, ela segurou na ponta da toalha, que no susto, quase despenca do corpo.

- Não vou sair! Antes você vai escutar tudo que eu tenho pra te dizer!

- Como é? Senhor Hyuuga Neji perdendo a compostura, e gritando com uma mulher? Ao menos seja educado, e espere lá fora até eu me trocar... E não se preocupe, não vou enxotá-lo da minha casa, como você fez comigo. – Certa de que tinha o chamado pra "realidade", Tenten virou-se de costas ignorando a presença do shinobi, tremendo a cada palavra.

- Escuta aqui garota. – A pegou violentamente pelo pulso. – Você não vai querer me ver mal educado.

- Não mesmo! Até porque você já está sendo! – Largou-se das mãos frias dele. – Ande... Desembucha! Fale logo o que você quer... Não tenho tempo pra perder contigo... Cansei de você!

Em nenhum momento, ela o fitou nos olhos. Mentia pra si mesma, e sentia-se uma vitoriosa por ele ter ido atrás dela, por quaisquer que fossem os motivos.

O garoto irritou-se mais do que antes. Ela tinha esse poder, irritá-lo ao extremo. Deu-se conta das vestimentas da kunoichi, e por um momento, passeou os perolados olhos no corpo tão exposto dela, voltando a olhar pro quarto, quando se deparou com uma lingerie sexy, toda em renda, na cor branca, estirada na cama ao lado de um vestido curto e vermelho.

"Não tem tempo pra perder comigo? O que ela teria pra fazer do que falar comigo?" – Pensou analisando as roupas.

- Aonde você vai? – a pergunta saiu instintivamente, deixando o Hyuuga arrependido de tê-la feito, segundos depois.

- Como é que é? Acaso você manda na minha vida? Não te interessa onde vou!! – retrucou rispidamente, encarando-o nos olhos, percebendo que aquele momento poderia ser no mínimo, muito interessante, quem sabe ele tivesse se dado conta, de que ela, é a mulher certa pra ele? – Mas se quer mesmo saber, eu vou me encontrar com uma pessoa... – Mentiu novamente.

Neji sentiu a face arder. O que era aquilo agora? Um incômodo terrível tomou conta de si, teve vontade de tocar fogo naquela roupa por cima da cama... Uma roupa tão... Tão... Depravada! Tremeu diante do tom de desafio, que ela lhe destinara, bem como na possibilidade dela estar indo ao encontro de outro homem. Não a amava, mas Tenten lhe pertencia.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum antes de me ouvir.

- Você não pode me dar ordens! Deve estar ficando louco mesmo... Eu não sou uma fracote como sua priminha querida, que não sabe se defender sozinha e precisa de um segurança pra cima e pra baixo, então...

Neji ferveu as têmporas, ao ouvir Tenten desdenhar de Hinata, e num ímpeto, agarrou novamente o pulso da menina, erguendo uma das mãos no intuito de estapeá-la.

- Meça suas palavras pra falar de Hinata-sama!

Sem sibilar diante da mão que lhe ameaçava o rosto, Tenten retrucou:

- Vai me bater? Anda, bate!! Mas bate com força, porque eu não sou frágil como o "cristalzinho Hinata-sama"!! Eu não sou mulher que se quebra ao toque de um homem! Vem com TUDO!

Neji desceu a mão com toda velocidade, e Tenten nem ao menos piscou diante da ameaça, estava cansada de chorar, de ser deixada de lado, precisa mesmo sentir aquela dor... Mas ao invés de machucá-la, ele a segurou firme nos cabelos ainda molhados, levou o rosto perto ao da menina, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- O que você faz comigo Tenten? Você... Você me deixa... Louco... – na mesma velocidade, tomou a boca da Mitsashi num beijo sufocante, capaz de abrir um pequeno corte no lábio inferior dela.

Surpresa, Tenten fechou os olhos e se entregou a fome voraz do Hyuuga, ao sentir que o rapaz corria com as mãos firmes em suas costas, apertando sem deixá-la escapar por entre os braços.

Largou-se da toalha, sentido que o tecido tocava o chão. Apesar da mente lhe dizer "fuja daqui", ela queria sentir a paixão dele, a loucura, os toques, os beijos, a raiva, a possessão... Queria senti-lo dentro de si. Rapidamente, o despiu da roupa que usava, arrancando a calça e a blusa dele, na mesma velocidade descompassada.

Neji nem ao menos pensou em negar a paixão da kunoichi. Apesar de não amá-la, tê-la por entre os braços e dominá-la por entre as pernas, eram os poucos prazeres da vida no qual ele não se privava. Talvez o único. Tenten era o seu grande prazer, e desfazer-se dele, nunca lhe passara pela cabeça. Talvez, seria esse o grande motivo de ter ido procurá-la.

A kunoichi travou as unhas nas costas do Hyuuga, tirando dele um gemido de dor e prazer. Estava nervosa, queria descontar no corpo dele toda a raiva que sentia, e num ímpeto violento, o jogou na cama, por cima da lingerie, enquanto viu Neji olhá-la nua dos pés a cabeça, mostrando no semblante uma malícia incomum, bem como o membro totalmente rígido por dentro do boxer branco que vestia.

Como uma serpente, lançou-se sinuosa por cima do corpo semi-nu de Neji, beijando-lhe o peito forte, e circundando com a língua os mamilos do garoto, que nunca tinha visto a kunoichi com tanta iniciativa. Parecia outra, e não a doce Tenten que o recebia amorosa quase todas as noites. A garota continuava a descer com língua no corpo dele, deixando um generoso rastro de saliva por onde passava. Com as mãos, atiçava as unhas na pele branca do shinobi, que gemia descontroladamente a cada toque dela.

Tenten por fim, ajoelhou-se no chão, correndo as mãos nos limites do boxer dele, passando a língua de leve no umbigo e quando ousada, um pouco abaixo. O rapaz realmente surpreendeu-se, ao sentir uma kunai lhe rasgar o boxer, assustado, levantou-se subitamente.

- O que você está... ah...

Com uma das mãos, Tenten arranhou-lhe o peito de uma forma bruta, e com a outra, segurou firme o sexo do shinobi, o abocanhando de uma só vez, correndo com a língua quente, por todo o membro, sugando-o com vigor.

Neji relaxou ao sentir o toque da macia boca, lhe lamber de tal forma, que não resistiu apenas render-se a investida, levou uma das mãos aos cabelos da menina, forçando-a sugá-lo ainda mais profundamente. Por Neji, Tenten faria qualquer coisa, em nenhum momento pensou frear os desejos dele, menos ainda os atos, mas dessa vez, iria mostrar o quanto ela era valiosa, o quanto de amor e prazer poderia lhe dar.

Ao sentir o membro do rapaz pulsar, a kunoichi levantou-se subitamente, e o encarou pesarosa, enquanto ele lhe encarava surpreso. Porque ela parou justo agora?

- Pede... – Tenten ousou falar.

- O que?

- Pede...

- Pedir o que Tenten?

- Pra fazer amor comigo...

- Ora essa! O que é isso agora? Vem aqui... Termine...

Uma pequena lágrima rolou no rosto da Mitsashi. Apesar da decisão de lhe dar um prazer nunca sentido antes, no âmago, ela ainda esperava que Neji lhe destinasse apenas uma palavra de carinho. Doce ilusão. Era tarde demais! Fora tragada pela própria armadilha que montou, pois o corpo todo desejava unir-se ao dele.

E pela primeira vez, Neji sentiu-se amargo, ao vê-la chorar daquela forma diante dos olhos perolados: nua, excitada e pesarosa. Sabia o tanto que ela o desejava, e ainda assim, freou os próprios instintos em nome de um amor que ele nunca lhe dera, um amor que não havia esperanças de existir. Ele amava Hinata. Arrependeu-se daquele jogo perigoso.

- Eu não devia ter vindo aqui. – Neji levantou-se da cama procurando as roupas.

Mas Tenten lembrou-se do objetivo que travara na mente, agarrou-o pelos braços o jogando na cama mais uma vez. Mesmo sem clima algum, o Hyuuga sentiu o membro enrijecer, quando a menina sentou-se por cima de si.

- Eu sou sua Neji... Faça o que quiser comigo...

E novamente, a libido falou mais alto. Neji segurou a kunoichi pela cintura, invertendo as posições, encaixando-se por cima dela e soltando todo o peso do corpo naquela pele morena. Realmente, Tenten não era do tipo que se quebrava ante ao toque de um homem no corpo forte, sexy e esculpido em belas formas. Encaixou o rosto por entre os cabelos castanhos, e a violou de uma só vez, numa estocada profunda e rápida.

- Ah... co-continue...

A voz de Tenten próxima aos ouvidos, nunca fora soada de uma forma tão hipnotizante, e sem negar os desejos do corpo, a invadia cada vez mais rápido em estocas firmes. Os movimentos de vai e vem, o doce sabor de molestá-la a cada investida, embriagaram os sentidos do Hyuuga, que arfava em gemidos de prazer cada vez mais descompassados.

- Você... você é... você é uma delícia...

A kunoichi gemia tanto quanto ele. Levantou as pernas o enlaçando pela cintura, cravando as unhas nas costas de Neji, o incentivando a continuar no movimento rápido. O sexo entre os dois era perfeito, disso o jounnin nunca pode reclamar. A cada estocada, os seios da garota tremiam diante dos perolados olhos atentos, deixando-o ainda mais louco de tesão. Cada um sabia o que, mais agradava o outro na cama, então Neji levou os dedos ao sexo de Tenten, o molestando em movimentos circulares, fazendo a kunoichi desviar-se das unhas cravadas, levando as mãos presas nos cabelos negros dele. A língua dela, que antes passeara por todo corpo, agora alcançava a boca do rapaz, o beijando entre arfares de prazer, nas investidas mais lentas do membro latejante no corpo entregue.

Aos poucos, o Hyuuga sentiu a garota trêmula rente aos corpos quentes e suados, sabia que ela estava atingindo o clímax na transa, e sorridente falou malicioso no ouvido dela.

- Quero sentir você tremer... Grite meu nome...

- Ah... Ah... Ah... Ne-neji...

E Tenten chegou ao orgasmo antes dele, que deliciou-se ao vislumbrar o semblante satisfeito da garota, naqueles densos olhos castanhos a fitá-lo tão profundamente, quanto as investidas que o Hyuuga continuava a dar no sexo lascivo dela. Um pouco depois, foi a vez do shinobi descompassar as investidas, gozando dentro da kunoichi, balbuciando o nome dela também, como nunca tinha feito antes, jogando-se ao lado dela na cama.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Tenten não lhe disse mais nada, aninhou-se por entre os braços fortes, o beijou no rosto, sorriu abertamente, e dormiu. Dormiu antes dele. Ela nunca dormia antes dele. Por alguns momentos, Neji pôs-se a observar o semblante sereno de Tenten, adormecida, presa aos seus braços. Suspirou tristemente balbuciando palavras, que a Mitsashi jamais ouviria em outra ocasião.

- Você parece um anjo Tenten... Um triste anjo... Um dia vai encontrar alguém que te ame de verdade...

Crente que a Mitsashi realmente estivesse dormindo, fechou os olhos pensando consigo. "Como eu posso ser tão cruel?". Enquanto isso, silenciosamente, a kunoichi chorava, ao repetir pra si a "declaração de amor" que esperava ter escutado hoje.

"_Tô aproveitando cada segundo antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia"_

--

Genteeee!! eu demorei meeesmo né? Desculpem-me, é pq eu ando muito ocupada!! heheh

Abraços a todos que vêm acompanhando a fic! Bjossssssssssssss!!


End file.
